


My Love For You Is Overflowing~

by C_A_T_M



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Blindfolds, Break Up, But it will be stated, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing and Singing, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grim Reapers, Grinding, Immortality, Its all units, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other, Otherwise they're all gender nuetral, Pegging, Personification of Death, Smut, Some of them are implied female, Sorry but im not tagging all of nct ☠, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, That shit is a task and a half, if one gets enough feedback I might make a full story, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 35,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: A drabble book where I post little snippets of stories I will probably never write.





	1. Key

Key:

F is fluff

A is angst

M is mature

T is triggering topics

P is platonic

◉ - is Monsta X works

〄 - is NCT works

❀ - is A.C.E works

༄ - is female idol works


	2. 〄ᴋᴊᴡ〄 - Bench (A)

It was quiet, the wind blowing through Jungwoo's hair as he sat peacefully on the bench. Night and tranquility mixed together, the navy sky set alight with constellations and the wind whispered secrets into his ear - trusting him to keep them safe. 

His hair blew, strands falling into his face as he brushed them away. He knew that if he looked away, even for a moment, he would miss it. 

The wind continued to blow and blow and blow, but still his eyes would not close despite the stinging that piercing his eyes. The world wanted him to blink but he would not. He refused to.

And for a fleeting, split second, he saw it. He saw _you._

You in the same outfit he always saw you in; you in your uncomfortable worn down shoes; you with your beautiful, stunning smile on your face; you with blood coating your arms and your fingers, dripping down your clothing and staining the floor. 

And then he blinked and you were gone.

Jungwoo exhaled, breath mingling with the breeze before he stood up to leave. 

He would come back tomorrow, like he always did. 


	3. ❀ᴘᴊʜ❀ - Diary (A/P)

Junhee would be lying if he said he didn't miss seeing the outside. He wanted to see the grass, the open fields, the businesses of Seoul and South Korea as a whole.

But how could he do that when he knew there was nothing left? He knew of nothing but wasteland, of the nuclear war that had left the planet as a shell of it's former self.

Nothing but barren wastleland awaited him, the earth ruined and the clouds weeping for what had once been. The air was hard to breathe and no one knew what the long term side effects were of inhaling such a toxic substance. 

Who cares though? 

Humans had done this to the world and now it was nature's turn to punish the damned. Funny how what humanity once thought was nothing, turned out to be everything. 

He sat, cross legged, on the matted rug. The fabric was itchy; he didn't care. All he cared about was what he was reading and the scrawl that spread across the pages of the fraying paper. 

' _They say we will go to war. Why, I wonder, can they not speak to each other like humans? Are we beyond that, have we gone beyond simple communication?'_

He turned the pages, reading every entry and every small detail, soon finding himself yearning to see what this person saw. 

' _It's getting closer. It's the talk of the city. You can't walk down the road without hearing about it. Don't they know that they will kill everyone? I don't want to die so young.'_

Each page was dated, his eyes busily scanning and flicking. 

' _Tomorrow. The launch is tomorrow and the rich are evacuating. I never wish death but I hope to god they do not survive the rocket leaving the earth. They started this and they run like cowards. How fucking pathetic. I guess this is my last entry. I will die young and that's how it is. Upsetting, really.'_

However, contrary to their entry, there was one more page.

' _The blast has been devestating. Half the world has died on impact and the other half is suffocating to death. I do not know whether I should be pleased to be alive. Please, if there is a god, please let me die. I don't want to see the world like this. The place we should have treasured is no longer, it's nothing but death. Would it be better to die by my own hand than to die because of someone else? Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we will see if there is another entry.'_

There was not. There were no more entries and he shut the book, holding it tightly to his chest.

Perhaps one day the earth would recover, one day far beyond his lifetime. But right now he was alive. Just alive. 


	4. 〄ɪxᴜʟɪ〄 - Ten, Taeyong & Doyoung (P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linked to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822486/chapters/42050387) story.

To say you were shocked would have been an understatement: a _massive_ understatement.

How on earth were you supposed to react to a giant spaceship landing in the middle of goddamn nowhere on the one day you decide to take walk at night. It had to be the devine intervention at play; you just weren't meant to be out at all.

There was no way in hell you were staying, not when there was such a high chance of you ending up dead. 

Preparing to run, you moved approximately one yard before you heard muffled groaning, the sound of pained people and hissing. Your common sense was telling you to hurry _up,_ but your morality disagreed. You weren't heartless, so to speak.

Your phone was turned on, flashlight on full as she moved closer, remaining aware of the sharp edges of the spaceship that had collapsed. How the hell did anything survive such a harsh impact?

The light illuminated every inch of grass, each individual blade and whatever was buried between them. You moved, breath held tightly as the threat of being killed weighed heavier and heavier. Just as you were contemplating turning around, you heard the sounds again.

You refused to speak, not wanting to draw attention.

And then you caught sight of it, them, whatever it was! In the grass they lay, three men with their eyes screwed closed and they expressions that of grief. It wasn't until the light shone on them did they crack open their eyes and startle you enough to yelp. 

"Oh, a human!" One of them sat up, his eyes wide and almost child-like, "can you help us? We're sort of being chased."

He punctuated his sentence with a smile and if you was in a better state of mind you would have ran.

"What?"

"We're Ixuli and we're being hunted."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.


	5. 〄xᴅᴊ〄 - Statue (P/F)

Every feature was beautiful. From his sharp eyes that held endless emotion and perfect, high cheekbones, down to the perfect pout of his lips. He was a work of art made to be admired with his raised chin and intimidating stance.

Quite literally as well, carved from stone centuries ago according to the plaque just at the base of his foot. He had been carved painstakingly from marble hundreds of years ago; 1632 if you could read correctly, in a province of China.

Though you often wondered why it was just on a podium instead of being surrounded by more security. But it wasn't any of your business. The museum could do as they pleased and as long as you saw the gorgeous pieces, you didn't care either.

Continuing to read the plaque, you hummed in thought.

Like many others, you were intrigued by the folklore that surrounded this piece and the history. The story was cute; where the person in marble would become a living, breathing human upon the touch of their soulmate. 

Many in the past had tried their hand at fate and were unsuccessful and it was now nothing more than a little story to tell children when they visited on trips. 

You stood beside the statue, marvelling for a few seconds at how stunning it was, before lifting your hand and posing, opposite hand rising to form a peace sign.

Your hand brushed against the cool marble, the screen processing the picture. However, instead of a white statue like you had literally seen a moment ago, there was a confused looking person behind you.

"Wh-" And just like that, your arm were full and two scared, yet startlingly familar eyes stared at you back.


	6. ◉ᴄʜᴡ◉ - Debt (P)

In a city that knew nothing but crime, you had to learn how to stay vigilant. To many, this meant you learnt how to fight, to rob, to kill. To you, it meant learning what alleyways and hidden areas to avoid, to know where crime does not hide and has no power. It meant learning how to survive when everyone else was too.

Currently, the sky was a hazy orange, the beginning of the night starting to fall and tintling the sky a beautiful aray of colours. It was almost funny how in a monochrome city, such a beauty was allowed to exist. 

You walked quickly, briskly with your phone on your pocket and your keys in your hand, sticking out from between your fingers. You prayed you wouldn't need to use it but who knew in such a godless place.

'Damn it, if only I got out earlier,' your boss was a nuisance at best and a stupid bastard at worst. He was a complete nightmare to work with and made no effort to accommodate even when he knew where you lived; it was infamous after all. 

So you walked as fast as you could, eyes straight ahead and body on alert as you rushed. A good day would mean you got home safely and you hadn't been stolen from. 

However, just as you were about to turn a corner into your road, you saw a man begin to walk across the road. Nothing too strange and normally you would have ignored it if not for the sudden revving blasting in your ears. 

A car, and a very large one at that, was zooming down the street at highly illegal speeds. You wondered if he was going to speed up but he carried on walking at his slow pace, even despite his long legs. 

What were you to do? Should you run away and pretend like you wouldn't witness a hit and run, or go over and pull him away. Within a split second, your choice was made. 

Running as fast as you could, you grabbed the man's arm and tugged him as hard as your body would allow, sending you both flying to the floor with a painful thud - the car raced past and you stood up. Only then did you notice that he had earphones in and you almost scoffed. Was he an idiot?

"Next time, don't have earphones in when crossing the road," You huffed, turning away and ready to storm off. You doubted he would mug you when you just saved his life. 

Though, you paused when you realised your hand was empty. Your keys were gone!

"Are these yours?" A deep voice called from behind you, making you turn around to see the man's lithe figure up and about with your keys dangling between his slender fingers. Even in the dusk that was settling, you could tell he was handsome, with his full lips and dreamy, half lidded eyes, he was anybody's wet dream.

"...Thanks," He smiled and you mustered a small one back, taking the keys from him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah okay, just look before you cross a road," You didn't notice his soft laughter as you walked away, unaware of what had just been done.

 _⇝ ᴄʜᴡ ⇝ ᴄʜᴡ ⇝ ᴄʜᴡ ⇝ ᴄʜᴡ ⇝ ᴄʜᴡ ⇝ ᴄʜᴡ_

Everything was so weird, people seemed to acting like they were walking on eggshells around you, some even going out of their way to avoid you!

It was absurd and you couldn't think of a single thing you'd done to warrent such a reaction. Even your damn boss was being nice!

It wasn't until you were held at gunpoint, barrel pressed to your temple, did you finally lose your temper as the man saw your face and apologised profusely, looking around like he himself would be shot at a moment's notice. 

"What the fuck?! What's going on? Why aren't you shooting me?!"

"You're on the no harm list," The man stated quietly as you blinked, bewildered.

"Huh?"

"You saved the boss' son, Chae Hyungwon," Suddenly it all clicked and you gasped. The idiot, albeit handsome man you had stopped from becoming roadkill, was the mafia boss' son?! Holy hell, you needed to sit down.

"Yep. And now no harm will ever come to you, as long as you're in the city at least," Even though you were barely coherent, you nodded.

'Huh,' you thought, 'maybe karma does exist.'


	7. ◉ʟᴊʜ◉ - Proposal (F)

His fingers drummed gently against his thigh, softly humming a tune that he had heard a while ago - now unable to remember it's name but it's melody remained imprinted in his memory. Jooheon was waiting for you to appear and he had been waiting for well over 10 minutes now.

Wondering where on earth you could have gone to, he pulled out his phone and huffed, plush lips pulling into a pout. The texts he had sent had been seen but not replied to and he could only sign in reply. You had to hurry up, he had no patience.

With the way he was acting one would think that you were hours late, when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. You always did tell him he had no attention span nor patience. 

"Jooheon! Heonie!" The sound of his name made his head perk up, looking around to see your figure rushing towards him.

"You finally came, I thought you were going to leave me," His frown made you laugh, pulling him in for a gentle hug.

Jooheon couldn't help but admire you, why wouldn't he? You were his beloved partner and God knew that he was as whipped as butter cream for you.

"For you, my pretty baby," Only now did he spot the bouquet in your hands, consisting of his favourite flowers as well as some others that he didn't know the name of. 

He always loved that you did whatever you wanted, no expectations nor inhibitions. It usually meant that he would get spontaneous little gifts that he wouldn't trade the world for. 

"Thank you, they're beautiful," His repayment was blowing a kiss and then pretending to follow it with gentle kiss to your cheek. 

It was cheesy enough to have anyone gagging but Jooheon made it work. 

"Hey um," He watched as you went down on one knee, hands reaching behind your back and into your pocket before producing a beautiful velvet box. "I love you so much, you've brought me nothing but happiness and joy these past few years and quite honestly? I don't see anyone else but you," You inhaled and his eyes went wide, "Lee Jooheon, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

He was silent, mouth gaping as he stared down at you and the stunning, glistening ring laying flush in it's cushioned bed. This was the last goddamn thing he was expecting when you called him to the park where you first met years ago.

But who would he be to say no? Especially when your eyes were so wide with hope and love, biting hard on your lip in anticipation.

"Yes!"


	8. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Run (F/A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is female

Wet, slick fur moulded under her finger tips, each individual hair bending to her whims as she brushed it and groomed it, making sure each inch was clean and that the stallion infront of her was well taken care of. The horse had to be near sparkling or she would risk getting fired and Yoonji could not afford that.

Her fingers were red, rubbed raw from the constant scrubbing and brushing the dish all day long, hands calloused and 'improper' as the pretentious people of the kingdom would say. 

Women had to neat and proper, kind and clean and not at all dirty. Well, unless you were the lower class and Yoonji that is. Yoonji couldn't have cared less, she was the exact opposite of all that and more. 

Dumping water over the lush, noir coat of the steed, she sighed and brushed away the hair from her forehead, the short and blunt strands of ebony refusing to move and springing back into place. 

"Yoonji!" The sound of her name made her turn, squinting in the faint light of the moon, only the stars providing any help. "Yoonji, my darling!" 

Her heart skipped a singular beat, and then slowly several more as the figure came closer. There was only one person that ever dared to call her such a term of endearment for she would rip their heads off otherwise with venemous words and icy glares. 

You; the princess of Gwan.

A hood covered your features, hiding your beautiful face from view as you ran over, thick satchel slung around your shoulders and peasant clothing creasing from the wind.

"Yoonji, we have to go."

"Go?" She spoke, frown marring her otherwise beautiful features, "go where?"

"Away from here. Yoonji, I love you and I want to be with you, but we will never be accepted here. Please come with me?"

Your eyes were expectant, doe eyed and round as you regarded her with a subtle look of pleading, hand reaching out to brush hers. 

Yoonji didn't know what to say, she was completely speechless, hapless against your bewitching. She knew of the dangers that would follow such a risky and impromptu decision, but she couldn't say that she was against it.

How could she be when she knew just how beautiful the princess looked when beneath her, how soft your lips were against her chapped maws, when she was utterly and madly in love with someone not meant for her?

"Yoonji… I beg you."

What a sight it was, to see the princess fall to her knees and beg like a mere commoners. The royal family would be humiliated to see such a display.

"Get up," She hissed, already attaching the saddle to the horse, "if we leave now, we can go through the meadow. The guards don't patrol that area for an hour, we can get out safely."

Your hand was soft, smooth against her own smarting skin and she knew, as soon as she heard your soft sigh of relief, that she was doing the right thing.


	9. 〄sᴊɴ〄 - Wrestler (A/T/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is female

Not at you specifically, but the person annoying you. 

It was clear to him (someone he needed glasses for basic function) that you weren’t interested, yet this guy didn’t seem to receive that same memo. You were quite obviously sat trying to enjoy your drink with your eyes straight ahead and body stiff, and yet he _still_ continued pestering you.

He huffed, eyeing you both over his own glass of liquor and resisting the urge to walk over and strangle the man. Now he wouldn’t claim to be a hero, nor would anyone say he was, but god, he was starting to get really angry.

Your back was taunt, the side eyes you were giving were venomous enough to make even him shiver, and he wasn’t even remotely near you! It was easy to tell that you were starting to get peeved and he had to commend your patience, he for sure wasn’t nearly half the saint you were.

“You wouldn’t mind coming over to my place would you? I’d love to see that dress on the floor,” The sentence was accompanied by a greasy wink that sent his blood boiling. No wonder women would rather come in a massive group than be subjected to idiocy like this. 

“No,” You spoke, tone bored and apathetic, “I wouldn’t. I would like for you to fuck off and leave me alone, though.”

The guy’s face turned sour and Johnny had to stifle a laugh at the expression. His ego had really taken that massive hit.

“C’mon, don’t be like that. I promise you’ll have a good time,” The man continued his fruitless advances and quite honestly, Johnny wasn’t really going to do anything until he saw the man physically lay his hands on you.

Slamming his drink down onto the table and ignoring the strange glances he got from the people beside, he stood up from his seat and made his way over to the bar, fuming as his hand’s dipped lower and lower. Just as he was about to reach out and yank the guy backwards by his collar and rip him a new arsehole, you stood up.

The bar stool grated loudly against the floor, your form towering over the male still sat down on the stool. Johnny paused, interested (like many others) in what you were about to do.

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking touch me, you piece of shit,” With one swift movement, you had grabbed the offending hand and launched him straight over your shoulder, sending him to the floor with a loud and painful thud, your heel digging into his chest as you cursed hell into his life. “Are you stupid? Do you not understand a word I was saying? Touch me or anyone else again, and I _will_ make sure you never walk again.”

He could only nod, terrified as you stared him down with eyes wide open and full of fire. Johnny didn’t know whether to also be scared or in awe that you had taken down a guy at least double your size. 

Your head snapped up as you kicked his hand away, placing money down on the counter for the bartender before you started making your way out with your head held high. Yet, just as you were about to get out, you turned around and smiled at Johnny; he swore his heart nearly jumpt out of his chest.

“Thank you for getting up, I saw you about to intervene and I’m really glad you were going to do that, it means a lot to me,” To say he was stunned speechless would have been an understatement, he was absolutely gobsmacked that such a gorgeous woman had even acknowledged him, let alone thank him.

Nodding dumbly, he stayed silent and your head tilted. “Would you like to go somewhere else? It’s fine to say no.”

“No!” He said a little too eagerly, “I would love to.”

And that was how Suh Johnny had managed to land himself a pro wrestler girlfriend and also learnt that he should not challenge you to a fight, ever.


	10. 〄xᴅᴊ〄 - Gifts (F)

Mountains of gifts wrapped in beautiful multicoloured paper were stacked in front of him, each one bigger than the last and addressed to him. Though, he did have the sneaking suspicion that most of them were gags, bigger boxes that had something smaller inside.

And judging from the way Ten and Kunhang giggled and nudged eachother, he wasn't very far off the mark.

"Thank you guys, I love this so much," Dejun beamed, looking at his band mates who gave him toothy grins as a response, Yukhei practically buzzing in his seat. 

"We have one more thing for you," Kun spoke and he felt apprehension at the almost sly smirk present on the leader's face, but then again, they were all acting incredibly weird. 

Well, weirder than usual.

Suddenly Yukhei was standing up, moving closer to him with a thin piece of cloth that he had produced from seemingly nowhere, "close your eyes."

The feeling was weird but he didn't coment too much on it, the silk on his skin hindering his sight and forcing him to trust the hands on his back that guided him up and away. 

"Calm down, we're not going to kill you," Yangyang commented and under any other circumstance he would have made a move to tickle him, but right now he was relying on the younger boy.

They passed a room and then he was tugged in. Even through the blindfold he could tell that the room was dark, no light apart from some in front of him.

Swift fingers untied the knot and he blinked, adjusting to the light with squinted eyes until he looked up. 

There, just a few meters in front of him, was you.

His partner of two years, the love of his life.

He was silent, mouth hanging open as you smiled at him, face illuminated by the glowing embers under your chin. You looked _beautiful_ and Dejun could feel the tears beginning to rush to his waterline. 

"Holy shit," The cake was handed to Kunhang and you stepped forward, waving gently.

"Hi Dejunnie," Your voice sounded so much better when it wasn't distorted by bad signal or the yelling of the others. "I hope you like the surpris-"

You didn't get to finish because he had wrapped his arms tightly around you, his tears wetting your shirt as he smiled against your neck.

"It's the best surprise ever, thank you so much.'


	11. ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ - Bad (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one shot for this has been posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362448).

Rope dug into your ankles, the thick material chaffing your skin and irritating it until it was sore while your hands remained chained, a pair of power nullifying handcuffs that only authority figures were supposed to have circling your wrists and holding you down.

If you had known what was in store for you when you entered the building with a false sense of confidence, you would have ran away with your head down and tail between your legs. 

But you didn't and now you were stuck like the fool you were.

Your eyes burnt holes into the back of his head, glaring menacingly even despite your gagged and bound figure. Even if you could do nothing, you still had the power of dirty looks.

"You know, sweetheart, staring at me won't get you out of here any faster," You bristled at Byeongkwan's voice but refused to show any other emotion other than disgust.

You couldn't believe you had been caught by him, the notorious joke of a damn villain! 

His brow raised as you continued your venomous looks, his catlike hues boring into your own as his head tilted, tongue darting out to wet his plump lips. "I know you think you're above me, hell most of you are, but you fell right into my little trap, baby. I don't know if I should be glad or disappointed."

He stalked closer, body lowering until he was eye level with you and you were able to see each individual pore and freckle that dotted his frustratingly gorgeous visage. A finger pressed under your chin, tilting it towards as his breath fanned across your face. 

"Doesn't it get tiring? Pretending like you're so good when both you and I know," he paused, and a smirk slowly stretched across his maws, his hues drifting down towards your own mouth as he sat on your lap and began to grind his hips into yours, "being bad is so much more fun."


	12. 〄ᴊʏɴ〄 - Nice (P/F)

To say you were bored with Jaehyun would have been accurate, to say you were tired of it was even more so. It seemed like almost every night he had someone over, and while you honestly couldn't have cared less, you had a limit to how much no caring you could do. 

This time it was a beautiful brunette, her hair reaching mid back and her smile was to die for, with pearly white teeth and her soft drawl as she spoke. No wonder he had picked her up for the night. (Quite literally too, almost slamming her into the wall as soon as he got into the flat).

He had caught your eyes for a split second and gave you an apologetic glance. It didn't mean shit.

His headboard crashed into the plaster, the woman's moans permeating through the thin walls and you could only groan in frustration. 

And so, like many nights before, you grabbed your laptop with your half finished assignment on screen, and decided that you would crash on Ten's couch until the morning came.

When the morning did come, you realised you had woken up earlier than they did. Her clothing was still on the floor and her jacket thrown haphazardly across the back of the sofa. You picked it up with a sigh, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Surely that unnamed girl would like pancakes? Everyone had to like pancakes.

As soon as you had finished making a large stack, you heard the bedroom door open and the sound of footsteps. More than one pair at that. 

The girl looked at you, surprise written on her features like she hadn't seen you last night. In retrospect, she probably didn't, too busy getting some with Jaehyun but you didn't blame her. Instead, you gave her a gentle smile and invited her to sit down, ignoring the funny look he gave you.

"Would you like syrup? I think I have some in the cupboard," She nodded, looking more at ease with the plate of fluffy breakfast in front of her and that was more than enough to please you. 

All the while you served her, sitting down and chatting while he hovered like a lost puppy behind the counter, he couldn't help but be confused. What on earth were you doing?

"Jaehyun is lucky to have a roommate like you," Jiyeon (you'd learnt her name over the course of breakfast) spoke, standing up and retrieving her jacket. "Thank you for the meal. You're really sweet."

"It's fine, don't worry," And then she had left and it was Jaehyun’s turn to sit down in front of you, eyebrows drawn together.

"What's that all about?" He questioned.

"What's what?" You asked, seemingly oblivious to how everything was building up inside of him.

"That."

"Don't know what you mean."

Only when you nonchalantly cut another piece and chewed on it casually did he finally snap. 

"You! You're so weird! You do this every single time I have someone over, you always give them breakfast and you're always nice to them. Why?"

You sighed and shook your head, surprised at this boy's idiocy. "Have you considered the fact that I'm not a prick? I'm not hating on pretty girls because you can't keep quiet."

He looked like he was going to explode and you had to refrain from laughing. "Well yeah but, most people wouldn't be okay with it. Why don't you tell me to stop?"

"Because they're pretty and I don't mind seeing them."

"What?"

"Jung Yoonoh, you absolute moron. I'm a lesbian."


	13. 〄ǫᴋ〄 - Necklace (F)

Kun leant back, his back resting perfectly on the seat of his limo, eyes staring into yours as he smiled. It wasn't his usual smirk that graced his lips, but a genuine smile that you couldn't help but return. 

It made you wonder what was up his neatly cuffed sleeve.

"Here, take this and buy whatever you want. All I give you is a limit of an hour before you have to back here with me, sweetheart," His voice was thick like honey and if you weren't so used to his character, you would have melted like chocolate.

Your eyes flicked from the card to his face, uncertainty written across your features. "Kun, are you sure? I mean, you're just giving me your card..." Your voice trailed off as he raised a brow and tilted his head. 

"I know, but I want to spoil you. I love seeing my darling happy," His soft, manicured fingers pushed the card into your hands, closing your fingers around it before he guestured towards the door. "Go on."

You gave him one last sceptical look before exiting, waving goodbye as you pulled your coat closer around you. The thing alone had cost millions of won and in spite of your refusals, he had still bought it for you.

Now all Kun had to do was wait, which really wasn't that hard. He had a lot to occupy himself with anyway. It was rare that he had any spare time off and he wanted to spend it doing things with you. 

Maybe he was projecting his desires for affection on you a little, he _was_ lonely after all. But he saw no harm as long as both you and him were happy and you weren't uncomfortable. 

Your relationship was supposed to be completely transactional, even so Kun found himself wanting more. He wouldn't make a move unless he knew for certain you wanted it too. 

Time passed quickly and soon, you were knocking on the window and he opened the door to see you with a bright smile on your face. 

He was a little confused, he hadn't received any messages of you purchasing anything. Did you not have enough time?

"What did you buy, my sweet?" You opened up your coat and turned around, confusing him.

There was rustling and some noises before you finally swivelled back around with a bouquet in your hands that surprisingly wasn't squashed. "I got this," Passing it over into his hands, he looked over at them and recognised some of them: yellow acacia's, roses and white lilacs. 

Of course you would buy something so sweet. It was in your nature. 

"And this," In your hands was a small box that you opened to reveal a dainty necklace within, with a small diamond encrusted into the musical note. It looked beautiful and he commened your taste. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it'll look beautiful on you," You shook your head, taking it slowly out of the box. 

"Kun, I bought it for you. Don't argue either, I thought you would look pretty with it. The flowers are yours too."

He kept his mouth shut, watching as you slowly made your way behind him and put the necklace on, admiringly tracing your fingers over the chain before tucking it into his shirt. It might have been cold against his skin but his heart was warm.

"You didn't have to."

"I know, but this made me happy."

God. Why did you have to be so cute?

"I didn't get a message, where did you get the money from?" You only smiled and he gasped. "I'm transferring the money to you right now."

"Kun no!"


	14. 〄ʟᴅʜ〄 - Take Off (F)

The sound of music blasting through your flat made Donghyuck's ears perk up, instantly recognising what song was playing: 'Take off'.

He had called you a while ago but his call had been missed and he hadn't bothered calling again, instead heading straight to your place to see if you were there. Now he knew what had occupied you. 

"Can I be honest? I so hate to be controlled!" Your voice sang along with his hyung's, the sound echoing loudly and he grinned broadly. You never sang in front of him, telling him that he was the one earning a living off of it and not you. He wouldn't say you were the best, but you weren't the worst either. 

Already pulling out his phone, he headed into the NCT groupchat and began recording. This would be comedy gold and he already knew that Ten would tease you for weeks. He might have been your boyfriend but that didn't mean you were spared from being a victim of his sudden bouts of evilness. 

With the camera now rolling, he stalked closer while making sure he was light on his feet; The last thing he wanted was for his plan to be foiled. 

With cat like stealth, he neared the living room and leant against the doorway, grinning like the thief who got away with robbery. On screen, you were being recorded doing the choreography. It really wasn't a perfect attempt and he could tell it was more for fun than anything serious but he still thought it was both adorable and hilarious. 

"I'm ready for take off, take off!" Understandably, you were avoiding singing the actual lyrics, more than likely because you didn't want to butcher them and continued to yell the english parts you understood. 

After watching you for a solid minute, he decided that he needed to top this video off with something _extra_. 

"You never dance like this for any of my songs, the favouritism is showing," Your expression was priceless and he was barely able to hold back his laughter while sending the video to the group chat. 

"Were you recording me? Hyuck, I swear to god," Mocking your moves, he poorly imitated them and cackled, nearly doubling over until he heard your footsteps rushing towards him. "Lee Donghyuck say your prayers, you little fucker."

Oh well. If he had to die for this then he would happily die with your fingers wrapped around his neck.

_Bonus_

Xiaojun: They sang better than me

Ten: Hell yeah they did

Ten: WayV 8th member


	15. 〄ᴋᴊᴡ〄 - Blank (F)

"They're so in love with him, it's almost sickening," Ten commented, leaning on the counter of the island as he leered towards you. "They're both so stupid."

Taeyong could only shake his head, knowing exactly what Ten was talking about but not wanting to bring it up publicly. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass you both after all. 

Once you noticed what Ten was talking about, it was easy to follow on and take note of how completely whipped you were. However, you would rather bite their heads off than admit it - he didn't know if he should have been in awe of your stubborness or irritated.

You were notorious amongst all 21 members and staff for having a completely blank expression. Nothing ever managed to change it and Taeyong was certain you weren't capable of outwardly exhibiting any emotion other than apathy. It wasn't that you were cold or mean, quite the opposite actually. You were a nice person whose company he enjoyed, but your lack of reaction to anything and everything was enough to creep other people out. (That never stopped the dreamies from trying to make you laugh though).

"Look, whenever Jungwoo's around they're _almost_ smiling. What a fucking miracle," Gently whacking the younger man's arm, he shook his head. 

You were sat on the sofa, your visage characteristically empty and your eyes set on the TV that was playing some drama that Jisung had recorded. It was violent and Taeyong flinched at some of the scenes that played; you remained unaffected. 

"Don't be rude, Ten," The mentioned huffed, head in his hands as he stared at you. Either you were ignoring him or you hadn't taken notice. More than likely it was the former. "You don't know that."

Ten did know that. He knew it too. Everyone in the damned group knew it but danced around the topic like the professionals they were.

"I called him over. Let's watch this play out," Before he could even begin to scold Ten for his meddling, the door opened and a head of blonde hair peeked through, the soft and expessive smile of Jungwoo lighting up the room. "Their difference is the sun and moon, honestly."

"Hush," Even though he was condemning the younger man, he couldn't help but be interested. Everyone was rooting for one of you to finally realise the feelings were mutual and go out, but you were both _so fucking dense._

"Oh hi, I didn't know you were here," Jungwoo's tone was soft, his lips pulled up into the shy smile he always sported around you. Your eyes lifted up and away from the TV screen, grazing over Jungwoo. 

To anyone who didn't know you that well, they would have thought of you as disinterested and bored. Ten and Taeyong knew this was wrong because even if your expression didn't budge in the slightest, your eyes did. From the blank look that glazed your hues over when you looked at the screen, it was replaced with a brighter and livelier glint whenever you looked at him. 

"Hey, I hope you're not disappointed," Jungwoo laughed, shaking his head and sitting down beside you, his head making finding purchase on your shoulder.

"You never disappoint me," Ten mimed gagging and Taeyong resisted the urge to smack him again. God, why couldn't you both date already? "What are you watching?"

"A drama Jisung recommended," You shook your head, "I need to question him later. This is 18+."

They all knew you wouldn't because you had a soft spot for Jisung, including Jungwoo who only beamed brighter, his eyes wide and rounded with love as he watched you. More than once the members had to sit through his ramblings about you; anything and everything the blonde could think of about you, he was saying.

Jungwoo opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by a loud yell. "You know what else is pg 18? Watching you two flirt! Go and fuck already!"

"Ten!" Taeyong hissed, though mildly amused by the pink that stained Jungwoo's cheeks. Ten was unapologetic, grinning like the Cheshire cat as Jungwoo stammered. 

"Hyung! You can't say things like that!"

"Why not? I wouldn't mind doing pg 18 things with you, Jungwoo," And with a single sentence from you, everyone was completely floored. 

Turns out, you didn't need to change your expression to have everyone speechless. 


	16. 〄ᴋᴊᴡ〄 - Alpha (M/A/F)

Jungwoo shouldn't have felt what he did for you. His heart shouldn't have sped up and his palms shouldn't have become sweaty whenever you were close. He felt like he was both dying and being reborn at the mere thought of you.

He shouldn't have felt like that because you were an alpha too.

Alpha and alpha relationships were no where near the norm, most people would have scoffed at the thought, but he couldn't help who he fell for. And unfortunately for him, he had fallen for you and your charm.

It also didn't help that you were his roommate, the person who saw him in all kinds of states; whether it be freshly awoken or when he was drunk out of his mind because of Yukhei's influence. 

He looked at his calendar, the one you had gifted to him with pictures of snoopy and charlie brown on it because you know he liked it, and then squinted at the date that was circled. Jungwoo's rut was tomorrow.

Fuck's sake.

It was always hell to sit through them by himself, especially when the last thing he wanted to do was behave like he was the dominant one when he fantasised nothing more than you on top of him. But that would remain just that, a fantasy. No way in hell would you ever look at him like that, you went for small and cute omegas that could service you better, not tall and awkward alpha's like him.

Groaning, he flung himself on to his bed. As if he cared, he would just wank for three days straight, like every other goddamn time. 

〄 ᴋᴊᴡ 〄 ᴋᴊᴡ 〄 ᴋᴊᴡ 〄 ᴋᴊᴡ 〄 ᴋᴊᴡ 〄 ᴋᴊᴡ 〄 

The fog that covered his mind made him delirious, thoughts completely clouded with the desire for nothing but _you._ He didn't know what to do with himself not even his hand was serving him well enough when he could smell your person just a wall away from him. It was torture in its rawest form.

There was no doubt that his own intensified scent was permeating throughout the flat, and in his haze he found himself wishing for you to get off on his smell like he did for you.

His hips jerked, blonde hair sticking to his forehead as he panted, eyes narrowed and vision blurry as he ground his hips into the mattress, desperate for friction of any kind. How he wished that it was your hand he was grinding into and not his ruined sheets. 

Soft moans left his throat, whimpers and whines following as his hips flexed, sweat trickling down his skin and making him glow. "P-please, I need you so bad," He knew that you could hear and that though only made him harder, rutting harder against the bed. "Help me, please _, Alpha."_

The bed in the other room squeaked but he was too high strung to notice. His skin was hot and cold at the same time, rushes of arousal racing down his spine and making him shudder. He needed something soon or he was going to explode.

And that something came in the form of you slamming his door open, your eyes blaze with hunger as you took in his nearly naked form. 

"Jungwoo, my pretty baby. You should watch your mouth, yeah?" Your voice was low, stopping him in his tracks as you stalked closer, lips quirking upwards into a dangerous smirk, "you never know who's listening to your whining."


	17. ❀ʟᴅʜ❀ - Angel (M/F)

When Donghun finally woke up, his vision blurry and unfocused with a frown on his lips, the last thing he expected was to be handcuffed to the bed with your beautiful face looking down at him with the key spinning on your index finger. 

Well... That was one way to wake up at least because he immediately shot up, only to be jerked backwards into the soft mattress by his hands. "H-huh? What's going on?"

His voice was thick with sleep and confusion, narrowed eyes staring up at you as you smiled nicely at him even though your eyes told him a completely different story, darkening with the sin of lust.

"Don't worry about it baby, I just wanted to relax you. You're always working and I thought that you'd like this, you can always say no at any time," Even though he really hadn't been expecting sex first thing in the morning, he couldn't say he was against it. 

His soft whisper of 'yes' made your smile change into a smirk, demeanour changing completely. It was so rare see him so submissive, Donghun always had a snarky comment that he could sneak in here and there that usually made you laugh halfway through, or make you want to wrap your hands around his pretty neck to shut him up. 

Legs on either side of his hips, his subtle whimpers urged you to grind down on his slowly hardening length, your hands reaching up to cup his face and drag your thumbs across his cheeks. "You're so beautiful, you should rest more to keep looking like an angel."

Donghun flushed, a mixture of tiredness and love boiling together to create the timidness that wasn't characteristic for him at all. 

"You're my angel," Your hands went from his face down to his neck, wrapping around the column of flesh as you licked your lips menacingly, "too bad I'm going to corrupt you." 


	18. ◉ʟᴍʜ◉ - Endings (A/F)

For something that you felt was inevitable, you hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Your eyes were glued to the text on your screen: the first message you had recieved all day from your boyfriend. 

Minnie: I need you to come over to the studio

Minnie: I have something I need to say

You could only swallow thickly, praying that it wasn't what you thought it was. Minhyuk never texted like that unless it was serious, he loved emojis and stickers too much to not use them in over abundance.

You: Okay baby

You: I'll be over

Minnie: Alright

Jaw clenching, you inhaled and quickly grabbed your jacket and shoved on your shoes. The world was going to crash down on you anyway, what did it matter if you looked like shit? You felt like it anyway. 

The wimd was cold and bitter, whipping at your face as you walked to the studio, your home close enough that you could do that comfortably. For Minhyuk, you bought the house so you would be closer to Minhyuk. 

Heart clenching, you refused to have anything other than a blank expression - that tiny inkling of hope that maybe you were misunderstanding still lighting up your chest and willing you not to jump to a conclusion. 

The staff only bowed their heads, greeting you with smiles as you walked in. It took everything you had to smile back; they didn't deserve to be shot down because of your own misery. 

A corridor that previously only felt like a few seconds walk now felt like it was looking, taking years to walk down. The soft blue of the walls made you swallow harshly, that was the colour of the scarf Minhyuk had first given you. 

Your knuckles met the wood of the practise room door, the sound echoing loudly as you stepped inside. The entire group was there, stopping as soon as you entered, but you couldn't have cared less. Only Minhyuk was in your vision, your boyfriend of three years sat in the corner with his eyes cast downwards at his phone. 

"Minhyukkie?" Your voice was stable, watching intently as he stood up. For someone who loved nothing more than to smile and being joy to others, when he had nothing but a poker face, it was jarring. 

He looked beautiful, even with his hair stuck to his forehead and his shirt haphazardly tucked into his tracksuit bottoms, he looked the image of an angel. 

"You already know what this is about," Your eyes met his unreadable brown pools, "we have to break up."

You stayed silent.

"The company I- it's too hard. The dating ban and you know what happened recently with my seniors. It's too risky," His eyes searched your face but was met with nothing, your own hues boring into his own. "It's best for you and me. You'll find someone better, I promise," His smile was strained, faint across his pink lips. 

You continued to watch him, before slowly nodding with your hands shoved into your pockets. "Yeah um, that's cool. You'll find someone too, Minhyuk."

Though to other people it might have looked like you were unbothered, it always looked like that to other people, Minhyuk knew you better than that, you were upset.

He watched as you began to walk away, the sudden feeling of doom weighing down on him. 

Jooheon shot him a panicked look while Kihyun moved quickly to the door upon seeing that this was going wrong. "Don't leave just ye- oh shit, please don't cry."

You never cried in front of anyone, not once had he ever seen you even glassy eyed in all his years of knowing you. To know that he was the reason that you were tearing up broke his heart, his own vision becoming cloudy. 

"Kihyun, please move. I want to go home," He shook his head.

"There's one more thing that we didn't tell you," Wonho spoke, feeling bad about seeing you cry.

Two arms wrapped around your waist, a familiar weight on your back as Minhyuk rested his head on your back. "That I was joking. I would never break up with you, I love you."

You went still in his arms, quickly drying your eyes before turning around to look at him. "Huh?" 

"It was a prank."

"Why?" 

His eyes shifted to Changkyun quickly who was covering his face. "I was dared to." Seeing your own eyes follow his line of vision, it was quite the sight to see Changkyun trying to curl in on himself. 

"Oh" You breathed, "really? Well, Kyunnie, you wouldn't mind having a talk with me, would you?" 

The sight of Changkyun practically dying on the studio floor would always be a treasured memory. 


	19. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Inkigayo (F/P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is female

Yoonji's fingers drummed against the table, head bopping along to the music in her earphones. Sitting by herself meant that she didn't have anyone to talk to or have anything to do so music was a substitute. 

The slow beats distracted her from the happenings of the other people in the cafeteria, she hadn't really taken note of any of the other people that were supposed to perform also, currently Yoonji was set to perform as one of the guests on Inkigayo following her new album release. 

The salad in front of her looked unappetising and she wondered why she had even bothered buying it when she wasn't the slightest bit hungry. It probably was because she wanted something to do other than sitting alone. 

Just as another song started up, a soft tap was felt on her shoulders and she looked up. 

An idol she faintly recognised as a rapper in another group was stood behind her, smiling so brightly at her that she couldn't help but return the smile. 

"May I sit here, sunbae-nim?" nodding, she couldn't help but notice how nice your voice was, flowing over her like honey. "How are you? Congratulations on your album by the way, I really liked it! You have such passion, it's amazing."

A little flustered by the compliments, she spoke a 'thank you', turning off her music to properly listen to you. 

"I'm not sure if you know my group but I'm a big fan. You inspired me to become an idol and here I am, wow," You spoke with such happiness and animation, it reminded her greatly of her brother's bandmate Jimin, "you are very beautiful."

That was the last thing she had been expecting to hear and as a result, her cheeks flushed a soft pink, barely covered by her makeup. You were very pretty also, with your wide eyes and pouty lips. Maybe you weren't the visual of the group but you certainly were gifted with looks. 

"Oh, thank you. You're from...?" A little embarrassed that she didn't know who you were, she was glad that you took it in stride. 

"I'm (y/n) from the group 2turn, they're over there watching us," you pointed to a group of people who all turned their heads as soon as she looked behind, making you laugh, "anyway, I came to give you this. You'll need all the energy for your performance, I hope you enjoy it," You produced a sandwich from your pocket and handed it to her before bowing goodbye and walking back to your table. 

Yoonji stared at the package for a good few seconds before opening it and seeing that it was the infamous inkigayo sandwich. She couldn't help but grin as she pulled it apart and saw a slip of paper snugly fitted into it. 

It wouldn't hurt to save your number, she thought as she typed it into her phone, saving your name with a heart beside it.


	20. 〄ǫᴋ〄 - Neighbours (F)

You were completely ecstatic about your new flat! Everything was beautiful and honestly, it was a wonder how you'd managed to get it for some cheap when it seemed like it should have been double what you paid. 

...Okay, maybe you were exaggerating a little but it was still good. The windows overlooked a nice and expansive park while the building itself was rather modern and pretty. The flat was good enough with two rooms and two bathrooms. Why a small space like this needed two toilets, you would never know.

You couldn't see many cons to this place, especially when this was your first home where you lived by yourself and not with any obnoxious roommates. At 21, you could say that was quite the feat.

And would have been perfect had it not been for the baby that cried every fucking night for hours on end next door. 

You discovered this on the first day you tried to sleep, your head hitting the pillow with promise of good dreams when the crying started. You had expected the baby to calm down after a few minutes, but you were left sorely disappointed after it had hit 3am and you could still hear crying.

You were going to lose your mind. 

〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄ǫᴋ〄

Bitter black coffee spread over your tastebuds as you willed yourself to stay awake while you were at work, you couldn't afford to be sleeping in the meeting that could mean your promotion. 

As for the baby? You had never seen any of the parents, you always seemed to miss them whenever you left the flat and when you returned. 

Today you would go and see what was going on, you couldn't deal with this anymore. A month of no sleep was a month too long. Of course, you weren't an arsehole so you would be polite, but you were on your last strand of sanity. 

"That's all for today. If you have any questions then please do ask now," You bolted out of there without a single look back.

You were prepared with a tray of homemade cookies, the ones that were soft and had melted chocolate inside, along with with other handmade goods like flapjacks. Buttering someone up was always good before you had to inevitably knock them down a little. 

A soft ding dong was heard inside the neighbouring flat and you prayed they were in, you _really_ needed to sleep. For a good 30 seconds you were stood outside and you wondered if your efforts were futile when finally, the door creaked open.

You couldn't be too annoyed that they were peeking at you through the crack, it was quite late for you to be visiting. 8pm wasn't really a socially accepted time for such interactions. 

"Hello?" The gentle male voice made you blink, realising it was a man you were speaking to.

"Hi! I'm your neighbour, (y/n). I moved in a month ago but I've been super busy. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner," You held up the container with a soft smile, "I made cookies."

The door opened fully and you had to conceal your shock at just how young and handsome the man in front of you was. He barely looked older than you with his polite smile and sharp jawline. His eyes were kind but tired, his bow simple as he moved aside to let you in. 

"I'm Kun, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry for the mess and for not being able to greet you well either," You could hardly be mad at him when he looked so sincere, his clothing a little dishevelled and hair sticking out a little oddly. You wondered if he was the older son of the parents. 

"It's okay, at least we've met," Handing over the cookies, he took them gratefully and rushed into the kitchen to put them in a tray and bring out drinks. 

"Please, have a seat," Moving away a baby blanket, you admired the various pictures strewn around the walls and hung up. There was even one on the coffee table in front of you. He caught your gaze and he seemed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, the baby is a little restless."

"Yeah, little siblings are like that," You grinned but it soon dropped at his expression. "You are their brother, aren't you?"

He shook his head, "I'm his father."

Kun took note of how easily you accepted that information and of how you didn't bother to comment on his age. It was a nice change from the pitiful looks from other people.

"Ah that's cute. Is he asleep?" Kun nodded, watching you as you took a sip of the juice, "I'm glad he's resting well."

It was a subtle little jab and you hadn't really meant for him to pick up on it, but judging from the way his eyes widened and his sudden slew of apologies, he did pick up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Chenle is always restless at night and I can never get him to sleep! Really, I feel so bad. Is there anything I can do? Shit, I'm really sor-"

"Hey, Kun it's okay. It is a little annoying but I can live with it. Babies aren't easy to raise and you're doing okay, don't apologise," He frowned and sat back down from his bone straight bow. To say you felt bad was an understatement. "What about you? Are you sleeping well? I can't imagine hearing crying all night is any good." 

He chuckled dryly whilst shaking his head. "Hopefully it's a phase, Chenle is only a few months ol-"

Almost like a fulfilled prophecy, the sound of crying filled the flat and Kun looked apologetic as he stood up. "One moment."

Instead of sitting down, you followed him to the bedroom and watched as he picked up a small bundle from the cot, rocking the baby in his arms as the wails echoed in the room. Kun looked desperately tired, his dark circles and slumped shoulders telling of his stress. You wanted nothing more than to help. 

"May I?" You didn't have too much experience with children but you did have loud younger siblings.

He looked at you a little shocked before slowly nodding, handing Chenle over to you. 

Chenle was small, more than likely premature with how tiny he was. Tears rolled down his red face and his hands were balled into fists. 

"Chenle? Chenle you're so cute, you shouldn't be crying," Your finger gently grazed over his wet cheek, softly cooing as his eyes opened, looking up and realising it wasn't his father who was holding him. "What's wrong, little one? Can't sleep well? Are you hungry?" Kun shook his head, gesturing to the bottle on the desk.

You propped him up, his head on your shoulder as you rubbed his back slowly, speaking to him in soft whimpers as Kun watched in amazement. "You good there, sweetheart? Shh," with another gentle pat on his back, Chenle let out a loud burp and finally, his crying stopped. 

He cooed, eyes closing as you gently rocked him. "Poor guy, he just needed to burp. Must have been uncomfortable." Kun did nothing but stare as you single handedly put him to sleep, not a single peep coming out of the usually noisy baby as you put him back into the cot.

"I- thank you," More than a little embarrassed, he could feel his ears heating up as he spoke his gratitude. He felt like a complete moron, how the hell could he not know that you had to burp your baby after feeding them?

"You're welcome, Kun. Maybe we'll both get a good night's sleep today, I should go back. Enjoy your cookies and if you need anything, I'm only a knock away," You bid him goodbye and he slumped into the bed, head hitting the messy sheets as he closed his eyes. 

Even though he was ashamed, he was grateful you were as kind as you were. To put up with a month of crying and still coming over to be polite, you really had to be an angel. It didn't help that you were attractive either.

Kun sighed, falling into a deep sleep easily with you on his mind - his beautiful and thoughtful neighbour.


	21. ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ - Mind (F/P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is "[Nirvana](https://youtu.be/qmJL2_9BscM)" by Ravi

' _Fucks sake, does she ever stop talking?'_

' _I want uhhhhhhhh-'_

_'If I spent a money on a chocolate bar, I would need to walk home, ugh'_

Kihyun groaned, head in his hands as nonsense swirled in his head. It was so hard to concentrate when his brain was telling him to do anything but. Instead focusing on the material needed to pass his class, he was instead getting bombarded by other people's thoughts.

People thought that being a mind reader would be **so** cool, **so** amazing! It was many people's first choice for when they were asked what superpower they would have. Then again, those people were ignorant to him and his supposed 'abnormality'. 

Mind reading really wasn't all it was cracked up to be and Kihyun could attest for that. Instead of peace and silence, his head was always filled with the thoughts of others around him, even when he didn't want to hear them. Most of the time it was gibberish too.

Rolling his shoulders he concentrated on the board, trying his hardest to tune out the senseless words of the people around him. How he managed to get decent grades was a damn mystery. 

Then suddenly he had an idea, he was behind on his notes anyway and he really didn't want to ask to copy from his seatmate. They were the one's mentally occupied with other things. 

So Kihyun decided to focus on you instead: the smartest person in this class. He often didn't use his power to cheat but he was desperate and it's not like you would know. 

Slowly, he began to focus in on you, staring straight into the back of your head as he squinted, the other voices filtering out and until there was only you and himself left. 

You were scribbling stuff down anyway, no doubt there was a goldmine of information that he could use. 

Grinning to himself from his ingenius idea, he slowly managed to get into your head. 

' _Now look at me, if you’re looking for perfection-'_

...What?

Kihyun blanked, completely baffled. Maybe he'd heard you wrong? 

' _why do u love me baby, why do u love me baby, oh, Baby do u really love me? woo,'_

He glanced quickly between you and your notebook, more specifically at the pageful of notes the you had, and still were, wrote in. 

What the fuck? How were you playing music inside your head and still writing down everything? He was nothing short of bewildered, unable to muster even a modicum of belief. 

' _changbakk usane muri tteoreojil ttae, meoreojin yet aein daeshine, nae eolguri tteooreun geuttae,'_ your thoughts continued to filter to him and he slumped further into hs chair. Guess he would just fail. 

Though... You did have excellent taste in music. 

◉ʏʜᴋ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ʏʜᴋ◉

The end of the lesson came and he packed up his mind, getting ready to leave with a frown painted on his lips. Just as he slung his bag over his shoulders, he heard someone speak to him.

"Kihyun," He looked up to see you stood there, smiling nicely at him, "hi."

"Um, hey," It was a little awkward for him to stand with you considering how he had basically invaded your privacy, "what's up?"

"You can hear me, right?" He nodded, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?" He questioned, growing even more confused when your grin grew wider, cheeks threatening to split. 

"Because my lips aren't moving," His eyes darted to your lips where, sure enough, they hadn't moved a single millimetre.

"Huh, how?" Staring at you like you were the weirdo and not him, you only laughed and began to walk away.

"I hope you like the song I picked. Maybe next time you can ask me instead for the answers," Jaw slack, he watched as you left him in the hall all by himself to wonder what the hell just happened.

Suddenly, he snapped out of it, bolting out of the room and waving for you.

"Hey! Wait!"


	22. ◉ɪᴄᴋ◉ - Immortal (F)

"You're (y/n)?! As in, THE immortal (y/n)!?" You sighed, already done with the conversation you were having with the new intern at the company. 

"Yes. That's me," The young boy Yangyang gaped at you, eyes wide and full of amazement. You couldn't really blame him for his interest but the dramatic gasps got really overplayed after the first two hundred years. 

Before you, there had been no known case of immortals or of anything supernatural, it was difficult to navigate your unending youth and with the world you had grown up in, you had run the risk of being killed for something beyond your control.

More than once you had been taken in for studying, the scientists never finding anything. You had told them what hapoened but they refused to believe you - a stupid mistake on their part. 

"How?" He asked, sitting down beside you with interest, head in his hands, "can I be one too?"

"Sure," You shrugged, "just stand on death's robe, and because he's a petty fuck, he'll avoid you."

Yangyang didn't even flinch, instead humming thoughtfully and giving you a thumbs up before scurrying away once his name was called angrily by his boss. 

You got up, stretching your hundred year old joints and rolled your shoulders. "I'm going on a break," the receptionist barely looked up, nodding at your voice and buzzing open the door to let you leave. 

The weather was cool, not too chilly and not too warm either. It was nice and you appreciated it as you sat outside, leaning against the chair. 

"I'll never understand why you work with cars when you can do whatever you want," You barely looked up at the annoyingly familiar voice, lazily showing them the finger.

"You never gave me unlimited wealth, or you could kill me now and you won't have to," The deep chuckles that came from the figure made you roll your eyes, a smile slowly forming as they sat down in front of you.

His hood fell and you were able to see the same face you'd been seeing for years: the face of death. 

Many people would assume him to be hideous, or just bones. He was quite the opposite actually, the only scary thing about his appearance was that he was scarily handsome. His expression was stoney most of the time, lips drawn into a lazy smirk and eyes sharp like a feline.

"You know I can't do that."

"Suck my dick, Changkyun, you always say that but you never tell me why," You had always figured that he was holding a grudge because you had accidentally stepped on his cloak 500 years ago but surely no one could be so childish?

His head tilted, scythe putting menacingly on his back as he sighed with a shake of his head. "I thought you were smarter than that, 500 years and you're still oblivious."

"Huh?"

Changkyun closed one eye, looking at you up and down as you stared quizzically at him. "I'm in love with you." 


	23. ◉ʏʜᴋ◉ - Outed (A/P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is female

Kihyun was nervous: something that he didn’t like to admit to often. He had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen and that he wasn’t going to like it: he just didn’t know it he was overreacting or if it was a true sign of the future.

Fiddling nervously with his hands, he paced inside his home, almost wearing down the carpet of his living room as he went back and forth. If anyone had seen him now, they would surely think he was stressed with his burrowed brows and deep frown.

Even when he sat down and scrolled on his phone, he couldn’t help but start thinking of you again. He loved you, he really did, but he couldn’t help but notice how much more distant you were getting. From your smiles that has once been beautiful and radiant, they now seemed sad and almost forced. Your gentle touches that made his heart race had now dwindled into nothing, a space between you both that seemed to stretch for miles. 

It hurt him deeply and he knew that he should have communicated better. The last thing he wanted was for you to fall apart when he was so sure you were the one he wanted for the rest of his life.

Then suddenly, like a siren’s call breaking the ocean’s calm, the doorbell’s ringing echoed throughout his home. Kihyun shot up, nervous yet still retaining hope that his gut instinct was wrong that maybe he could save your relationship. He desperately hoped that was what you had come for - a second chance.

The door opened and there you stood, looking the perfect picture of an angel as you looked at him, an honest but small smile on your pretty lips. You were dressed nicely, wearing a top that he knew you liked aswell as a comfortable pair of trousers. 

“Hi,” You spoke.  


“Hey,” he stepped aside to let you in and you did so, thanking him quickly as you took of your shoes and followed him to the living room. Kihyun noticed how your posture was still stiff, your strides a little smaller than normal and your lips pulled into a straight line when you thought he wasn’t looking. “What was it you wanted to talk about, Jagi?”

Almost like a frightened puppy, your eyes snapped up to his and you sat down on the sofa beside him. Your grimace like smile was not the least bit reassuring.

“I- Kihyun,” You were struggling to get your words out, looking at your lap and fiddling with the loose threads in your top, refusing to meet his eyes, “I- we-” You stopped again.  


It hurt him to see you seem so scared, like you were afraid of him, when the last thing he ever wanted was for you to feel inferior to him. You were always his equal, his partner, his soulmate.

Slowly, his warm hands reached to encompass yours, your own freezing hands a stark contrast to his. “What is it? What’s wrong? You can tell me anything, I love you.”

You gulped thickly, wide hues connecting with his. The familiar feeling of happiness momentarily overtook the dread, you were looking at him with the same look you gave him in the beginning of your relationship - of unconditional trust.

“O-okay,” His thumb rubbed over your knuckles but you gently tugged them away, placing them back on your lap and the look of trust was replaced with uncertainty. “Kihyun, I think we should break up.”  


His eyes widened, reaching out for you as he felt his insides twist. “W-what?” Stammering, he stared at you hoping you would turn around and say it was a joke, that he would see your stunning grin stretch across your lips once more as you laughed and slapped his back - calling him silly for ever believing such a stupid prank. 

You didn’t.

His worst fears were coming true, the back of his eyes stinging as a lump began to grow in his throat. Kihyun felt like he was burning from the inside out, that hurt only intensifying when he saw how you had withdrawn within yourself. What had he done wrong? He couldn’t think of a single reason why you wanted to break up.

“Was it something I did? Jagi, please I- I love you, please don’t break up with me,” Tears blurred his vision, willing himself not to cry.

You only shook your head. “I’m sorry, Kihyun.”

“Why? Please tell me why at least,” Even if the rest of the answers he would never receive, he would be able to find the slightest bit of solace within the reason why. 

Inhaling deeply, you looked straight into his watery eyes. “I want to break up because I don’t love you in the same way as you, I’m so sorry.”

“Were you lying to me?” Had all the times that you spent together been fake? Had nothing he’d fallen for been real? It was unbearable in the way heartbreak was expected to be. “Have you never loved me?”  


It was your turn to look shocked, lips parted in shock as you stared at him in disbelief. “No! I- i never lied to you, I would never,” voice turning quiet at the end of your sentence, you swallowed again, taking his hand as he sniffled. “I just, I realised I didn’t love you how I thought I did.”

He wished you would just say what you meant out loud instead of stalling. 

“Tell me.”  


“I’m attracted to girls.”  


To say he was shocked would have been an understatement, unable to form a coherent thought as your eyes went back down to your joined hands. Kihyun was beyond speechless, mouth dry as he registered what you had just told him

You were gay? 

His expression morphed into one of confusion, an expression that you seemed to have taken the wrong way as you flinched ever so slightly and stood up. As you turned away, he spotted tears beading at your waterline and his guts twisted into knots. Even if he was hurt, he knew that it was nothing compared to the courage you had to have in order to tell him this.

“Wait!” You stilled, “Don’t go. I’m just... In shock.”  


He managed a soft chuckle, wiping away the tears in his eyes as he smiled. Your comfort meant more to him than his own aching insides; you’d always meant the world to him.

“I never thought that would be the reason why,” You watched him, biting roughly on your bottom lip, “that’s great, Jagi,” The pet name still sounded sweet on his tongue and he knew it would take months to erase it from his memories of you, “I’m happy you were able to tell me.”  


“You’re not mad?” You sounded so small, so tired.  


“No, I could never be, not with you,” He said honestly, his arms opening as an invitation, “we can still be friends?”  


You were hesitant, looking over him with concern but also relief, the water in your eyes overflowing as you ran into him, arms wrapped tightly around your waist as you sobbed into his embrace.

You were so warm, so familiar; you were the love of his life until you weren’t anymore and he couldn’t help but cry tears of his own for reasons that were the complete opposite of yours.


	24. 〄ᴛᴇɴ〄 - Coffee (F/P)

The cloth squeaked against the glass of the shot glass, running over each wet section and drying it. You were currently on the fourth hour of your eight hour shift and you were ready to collapse. Being a bartender wasn't easy work by any means and anybody who disagreed was an idiot.

But it paid well and it wasn't like being an immortal gave you any additional money. You turned around, yawning in both boredom and tiredness before placing the glass back in its proper spot. 

"Bartender?" The sound of your title made you turn back around, your eyes meeting his own. They were a warm brown, filled with mirth and mischief. 

Then your eyes went to above his head where you would typically see their age displayed. It was one of the reasons why you had chosen bartending and why you were so brilliant at it. No one could ever get past you with a fake ID.

But this man... He did not need an ID for above his head, almost tauntingly, was 675.

You gaped for a second, unbelieving. How the hell could he be nearly seven centuries old when he barely looked a day over 22?

Then again, it wasn't as though you could talk. 

"Yes, what would you like?" The man smiled, his teeth perfect and white, glistening under the simple lighting of the bar. 

"Just a shot of vodka please," You nodded, not missing the glint that passed through his eyes as he sat down, head resting in his palm as he watched you.

Taking the glass you had only just cleaned, you filled it and passed it over. Since there was no one else around, the bar pretty dead at the moment with most of the other patrons sat the tables with food infront of them.

You were just about to turn around and clean the counters when he spoke up again, his tone now infused with amusement and subtle hints of giddiness. 

"So, half a century huh? You look a little young," Pausing, you watched his lips curl into a semi smirk, shot glass pressed to his lips as he tilted his head, waiting on anticipation for your response. 

You only smiled. "I wouldn't get too cocky. 100 years more is nothing much," he laughed at your poke, the glass producing a soft clang as it hit the counter. 

"Maybe not, but so long alone is tiring, isn't it?"

"Agreed," You were playing into his game, polishing an already polished cup. "You don't have anyone? No other thousand year old kin?"

He shook his head, surpressing a chuckle. "Unfortunately not, I'm Ten by the way."

"(y/n). It's nice to meet you," you eyed his empty glass, "like a refill?"

"Nah, I'd prefer a coffee."

"Any reason why?" 

His smile turned sly, almost making you regret asking. "So I can stay awake for you."

You only shook your head, not entirely against spending more time with this handsome stranger. Who knew? Maybe you wouldn't have to spend eternity alone after all.


	25. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Pride (F/P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is implied female

The bus was silent, the world rushing by as time seemed to slow down. There was nothing and everything all at once, the wind outside rushing in through the open windows and hitting your face, yet not a single soul spoke. 

You were sat adjacent to the only other person on the bus, your backpack on the seat beside you. You were just coming home from a day out alone, the hours wasted on meaningless things and meandering around, but it was fulfilling and that was all that mattered.

However, the person opposite seemed to not be having such a brilliant day. Her cheek was red, rubbed raw with streaks of rainbow coloured paint still on her skin. Beautiful feline shaped eyes were rimmed with pink glitter, purple eyeliner smudged as she tried desperately to wash it off with the water. 

It was a futile attempt, eye shadow would never come off with water, not fully anyway. You couldn't help but feel bad for her, it was obvious she had been to pride but was now trying her hardest to erase it all. 

Of course you knew that struggle yourself, perhaps that was what led you to getting up, bag swung haphazardly over your shoulder as you made your way to the backseat where she was. 

Without a word or a second glance, you sat down next to her and opened up your bag, pulling out the makeup wipes you always carried in case of an emergency; you never knew when your foundation would do weird things. 

She was staring at you, you could feel her eyes burning holes into your sides yet you ignored it, more concerned with the task at hand. Pulling out a few wipes and a small mirror you had, you handed the mirror to her with a gentle smile.

"May I?" You gestured to her cheek and she nodded slowly, taking the other makeup wipe with gratitude reflected in her watery hues. 

You were gentle, wiping off the face paint on her cheeks ane making sure there was no trace of rainbow on her skin nor any glitter. You even took the liberty of wiping away the mascara that had smudged under her eyes from her frustrated tears. 

Within a few minutes she had her entire face bare, no trace of any makeup or celebration remaining. It broke your heart to know that for some people the celebration had to end or their livelihoods were at risk. 

"Thank you," her voice was quiet but sincere and you smiled in response, taking the used wipe from her hands and dumping it in your bag. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I couldn't leave you there. I know what it's like," She stared at you before nodding, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. 

"I'm Yoonji."

You smiled, patting her hand gently. 

"I'm (y/n)."


	26. ❀ᴘᴊʜ❀ - Feather (F)

Ever since you were little, you'd had ridiculously good luck that seemed to stun everyone, yourself included. 

You forgot your money for bus fare? You would find double the amount on the pavement. You were about to get insulted by someone? They would trip and fall over. You were being followed? There was a police officer just a few steps ahead. 

People would either love you or curse you for how lucky you were in everything and you didn't take it for granted either. 

However, recently things had started becoming a little... Strange for lack of a better term. There was always a faint singed smell following you, one that you hadn't realised was surrounding you until your friend Byeongkwan had pointed it out with a scrunch of his nose and asked if you smoked. 

And there was another thing, you would always find long, black fathers with burnt tips. At first you'd thought they have belonged to a bird, even if it was a little bit too big for any common ones. Then they came frequent, always one at your feet where ever you went and you started doubting the bird theory.

Yet, you would have never have guessed the actual reason for any of this. Not even when it was stood right in front of you, it's arms wrapped around your waist as you stared wide eyed at the speeding car that had narrowly missed you. 

"What were you doing!?" You couldn't form a single word, too dazed and in shock to process what had just happened. All you knew was that the man stood a few inches away from you had saved your _life._ "Don't you know that you should look both ways?"

He stared at you, concern and anxiety written across his brow as he stared at your mute form. A hand ran through his only black hair, strands falling right back into place as your eyes followed the action. He was handsome, with his sharp eyes and beautifully carved lips. His jaw structure was to die for also. 

You just didn't understand _why_ he had _wings._ They were huge, standing from his shoulders all the way down to his feet. You had no idea how big they would be if they were unfurled _._

He sighed. "Are you okay?" 

Nodding, you absentmindedly reached out to touch him, hardly believing he was real. His eyes followed your movements but he didn't stop you as you reached for his hand, gasping at the heated, tangible flesh underneath your finger tips. "You're real? B-but you-"

His frown morphed into a gentle smile, his hand grasping yours as the other one reached up to cup your face. "I'm real."

The smell of singed citrus surrounded you, his body warm and exuding a protective aura. 

"How?"

"I'm your guardian angel," his fingers stroked your jaw gently, like you were a fragile piece of china, "I _was,_ until I fell." You were once again reminded of his wings, the powerful limbs that were coloured black, a deep ebony that seemed to absorb all light. 

"You're a fallen angel?" He nodded and you felt the overwhelming urge to know his name, to address the beauty in front of you properly. "What's your name?"

"Junhee," He replied, fond smile and gaze still on you, "and yes, I'm a fallen angel."

You didn't bother asking any further questions, your arms winding around his waist in gratitude, still shaken up from your near death experience. He merely chuckled, the deep vibrations traveling through you as he patted your back, fingers drawing patterns onto your clothing.

"I wasn't supposed to reveal myself to you but you have a way of getting yourself into trouble," His words were gentle, laced with a tone of subtle amusement, "but that's why I fell in love with you."


	27. ◉ʟᴍʜ◉ - Spill (A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FX6a4gzaGN7I&t=MmQ0MmQxYTM3N2MxYzhhZTM1MTc1NjVmNDEwNGJkMDYwNWQxNGI5Ziw3MjYxNTZkYjc3NzhmZGZkZjJlZWNkYzRjODM2Njg4ZmZhODVlYjc4) song. I suggest listening to it.

People warned him that you weren't good for him, that you were the kind of person to spin pretty lies and have him wrapped around your little finger like a your bitch. 

He heard their warnings, heard the rumours of your track record, had seen how devastated people were left in your wake. 

Yet with the liquid courage coursing through his veins, his cheeks warm and his hands on around your waist, he couldn't bring himself to care. Even if you were going to break his heart, he would rather have this one last moment with you.

Maybe he _was_ your bitch.

The lights of the club highlighted your face so beautifully, neon colours brushing across every contour and dip of your skin, your eyes full of mischief and promise.

Promise of what though, he had no idea. 

Your breath was warm, smelling of mint whereas his was tinged with the slightest scent of alcohol - the intoxicant that had stung pleasantly as it slid down his throat. Fingers pressed harder into your flesh, pulling you further into him as he wished desperately that you would be his, even if only for the night.

Minhyuk swallowed dryly, utterly entranced with the sight of you before him, your eyes staring deep into his as your hand lifted, cupping his face delicately. Under your touch he felt like he could do whatever, he would bring you the moon and stars if it meant you would touch him once more. 

Whether it was gentle touches or the rough grip you used when you were getting bolder, he wanted it all. You were so addictive, like the liquor that burnt him from the inside out. 

The music drowned out as you moved closer, hand falling from his jaw down to his necklace that rested on his chest, playing with the chain with a smirk that sent his heart racing.

"Hyuk?" He swallowed thickly, pupils blown out as your fingers traced across the thin skin of his neck. 

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't spill, it's over," And with those words, your lips met his in a kiss that he knew would forever be imprinted into his mind. 


	28. 〄ᴅsᴄ〄 - Hate (A/P/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [these](https://xiaojunist.tumblr.com/post/185625088884/he-looks-so-cunty) pictures

Sicheng hated you, he absolutely detested you. He couldn't stand how everyone seemed to willingly fall at your feet, how easily you charmed others with your fake smiles and irritating chatter. He hated everything about you from the way you dressed down to you every expression. 

He made sure you knew this by making your life as miserable as he could. It was simple things he did, like making faces when you walked past, stopping his chatter only to resume when you had moved away, by generally being a nuisance. 

Sure his friends did tell him to stop being a prick and if it had been anyone else, he would have. But it was _you_ so that was the last thing he would be doing. 

Originally he had wanted to befriend you, finding you a calming presence in his first day as the foreign student, but when he had approached you, you had flat out ignored him and made up a bullshit excuse to run away.

It both confused and hurt him, thus creating the start of his contempt towards you.

Currently he was sat in the university cafeteria, waiting for Doyoung to arrive so they could leave together and head to the diner down the road. Cafeteria food tasted like shit and he would rather not injest of that gloop they called nutrition.

Leaning against the chair, his eyes were glued to his phone, scrolling mindlessly through his social media. Sicheng would have carried on doing this if he wasn't interrupted, the sound of a tray placed on the table he was on making him glance upwards. 

Instantly his mellow mood darkened and he could feel his jaw clench, annoyance quickly climbing up his spine. Why the hell were you sat in front of him?

Your eyes caught his, your fake grin making him roll his eyes as he frowned. Didn't you get the hint that he didn't like you? Hadn't the blatantly obvious signs of repulsiom gotten through to you?

"Hi! Sicheng, right? You and I share a class together, I thought we could sit together since you're sat al-" He stood up abruptly, silencing you and making your stare up at him in confusion. 

"Don't talk to me," He grunted, walking away and leaving you at the table by yourself as you shrugged, turning back to your food nonchalantly.

He scoffed. God, you were so damn annoying. 

〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ

"-Don't they know I don't like them?" Doyoung remains silent throughout his ranting, opting to drink the thick, vanilla milkshake instead while listening to Sicheng. It wasn't often that the younger man got worked up but you just seemed to get under his skin so easily it was almost funny.

Placing the cup back down on to the table, he stared hard at the chinese man and shook his head. "I don't understand why you don't like them. They're really nice, I've never heard them breath a mean word towards anyone," Sicheng looked even more irritated, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat. 

"Because they're always putting on an act. No one is that nice, they're always too kind to everyone. They're like a doormat, it's pathetic."

Doyoung shook his head. 

"If you say so. You've never even talked to them but think what you want, I guess," Doyoung sassed and he knew he wouldn't be able to speak further on the matter unless he wanted an arse whooping. "I think you're jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" 

"Of them. Either of how quickly other people like them or that other people are their friends ans you aren't,* He couldn't help but scowl again. What a ridiculous suggestion!

No way he was jealous of how quickly and easy you fell into conversation with strangers while he struggled to make conversation with people he'd known for years. Nor was he envious of how cheerful and full of life you were. No way in hell. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes this time. "You're so fucking stupid."

"Hey!"

〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ〄ᴅsᴄ

The next time he saw you was in class the next day. He was already sat down at his seat with an airpod in one ear, most people wpuld have seen this and sat anywhere that wasn't beside him. But you weren't everyone else and before he knew it, you had plopped down next to him.

Perhaps if he ignored you, you would go away.

... Or not.

Thirty minutes into the lecture, he realised you weren't going to budge and he internally groaned. Why must you insist on making his life difficult?

"Um, hey Sicheng," You spoke quietly, a whisper that barely reached his ear as he froze in the middle of writing his notes. "I know you don't like me and honestly, that's valid. I was so rude to you on that first day and I regret it a lot."

You swallowed, looking more vulnerable than he had ever seen you before. Instead of hating it, he thought it was rather cute and he almost recoiled at his own thoughts. Your lips were drawn into a subtle pout, head downwards and eyes refusing to meet his. 

"You just approached me and usually it's me that does that. You caught me off guard and- shit," You paused for a second, "I just malfunctioned because holy fuck, you're so handsome and you looked really cute then. I didn't know what to say and made up an excuse so I wouldn't be embarrassed, I couldn't bring myself to apologise until a while after when I saw you by yourself and I'd gotten over my embarrassment."

Sicheng was utterly speechless. You, the social butterfly, had been nervous because of him? Had he been wrong all this time? You weren't a mean, two faced person?

Taking his silence as a negative, you scratched the side of your face awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, Sicheng. Can we start over? I understand if not," He stared at your awkward, hunched form for a few seconds as he mulled over the pros and cons. 

Honestly, there were no cons and he found himself smiling, nodding. 

"Yeah. And I'm sorry too, for being so obnoxious over something simple."

You grin was beautiful, bright and anything but feigned. He could hardly believe that he was finally on the receiving end of one of your famous simpers; judging from the pounding of his heart, he really liked it too.

Maybe he didn't hate you as much as he thought he did.


	29. ◉ɪᴄᴋ◉ - Drinks (T/P/F)

His mind was fuzzy, the alcohol was beginning to get to him as he hummed, the music and people’s chatter echoing in his head despite the fact he wasn’t doing anything. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have drank all that vodka, no matter how expensive it was, being a lower middle class person meant he snatched up the bottles without too much of a second thought.

Too bad it was catching up from him now

Jooheon had disappeared and he was too lazy to get up and look for him, his head now resting in his hand as he sighed, the sound almost inaudible to both himself and others. However, it didn’t seem to be inaudible to the girl that was approaching him, her smile small as she sat down beside him.

“Hey,” She spoke, voice like honey and interest clear in her eyes. Changkyun wondered why, it wasn’t like he looked particularly good or had put any effort into looking so tonight, did she need something? Instantly, he thought he might look like a drug dealer, especially with how baked he looked. Perhaps she wanted some weed?

“Hey,” He returned, eyes narrowing and trying his best to focus on her even with alcohol flowing through his veins. Kihyun had a seventh sense that let him know when a woman was being disrespected and he honestly didn’t feel like being on the recieving end of _that_ lecture.

“Are you here alone?” Changkyun wasn’t sure if he was picking up on her hints or if he was too drunk to process anything properly, his head tilting (the room shifting with it), “I just thought someone like you would be with someone already.”

He shook his head. He wasn’t really interested but she seemed like she could make a decent conversation. “No, what about you?” 

Her smile was soft but he couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong, his gut screaming at him to get up and walk away. 

“I’m by myself too,” Her hand placed itself on his arm, his instant reaction being to pull away with an awkward smile. She didn’t seem deterred though. “Would you like to come with me?” 

“I’m okay, thank you,” He wasn’t even sure if she wanted to have sex, there was just bad vibes coming from her that made him feel like he was being suffocated, his skin prickling and hair raising on the back of his neck. 

“No, really. Please come with me,” She leant over the table, face intimidatingly close to his as he shuffled backwards, too drunk to get up without stumbling but sober enough to recognise danger. 

Thwen, the hand that was reaching for his was grabbed by the wrist, her eyes darting upwards in shock before her lips formed a fake smile. “Can I help you?

“Can I help _you_? I’m just want to talk to my boyfriend but you’re bothering him, do you mind fucking off?” Stunned by the person's interference and hard words, he could hardly believe his eyes as her mouth opened and closed before she got up and walked away, the uneasy feeling leaving with her. "Sorry about that."

You sat down in her seat, smiling in apology as you scratched the back of your neck. "You seemed uncomfortable and she's really shady. Sorry if I interrupted anything."

Damn. 

He had to swallow, mind reeling as he stared at you. You were so beautiful and he could hardly believe you were the one that had gotten him away from her. Really, it was the lack of filter he had while intoxicated that let his mouth run loose. 

"You're stunning," You blinked in surprise, smile widening as you laughed.

"Your drunk. You should head home."

"Are you my guardian angel? You know my name is Changkyun then don't you," You shook your head and gently pat his hand, pulling out your phone. 

"Let's get you home, Changkyun."

"Only if I can have your number."

Even if he had no intentions of doing much at the party, he was still glad he came because now he was drunk in the back of the cab smiling goofily at his phone, your contact bright on his screen. He scored real fucking big, even if he had to get through someone crazy to hit it.


	30. 〄ᴛᴇɴ〄 - Dance (F)

After finally finding time to relax, hours of gruelling training and practice later, it was safe to say he was tired out and in need of a rest. Debuting in WayV was an amazing experience but sometimes he found himself wishing that he had the day (read: forever) off.

Slouching on the couch, not bothering to fix his posture as he occupied more than half of the furniture, he pulled out his phone and began to look through youtube.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yangyang and Yukhei walk into the room, whispering amongst eachother, giving him only a quick look before sitting on the other sofa opposite him.

Quite honestly, he couldn't have cared less. He would rather occupy himself with watching random videos than concern himself with whatever they were talking about.

Relaxing completely, the comfortable material of the sofa moulding around his body, he could have fallen asleep.

And he probably would have if he wasn't suddenly smothered, shoved into the deepest depths of the cushions as a huge, hulking mass dwarfed and tried to kill him. "What the f-"

Unable to even curse, Yukhei and Yangyang's excited expressions appeared in front of him, his irritation sky rocketing, his hand pulled out from under his body and ready to scratch them at a moments notice.

"Why didn't you tell us (y/n) was a dancer?" Completely thrown, Ten blinked, the scowl on his face morphing into a look of confusion. "They're so good. I bet they're better than you, Ten-ge," Yangyang spoke with a cheeky grin, concealing his shit eating grin with a fake cough.

"What are you talking about?" Since when had you been a dancer? Ten wasn't stupid, he would notice something like that, he was a dancer himself for god's sake.

Phone snatched out of his hands, Yukhei typed something into the search bar and pressed on a video, tilting the screen and showing it to Ten who was still suffocating under him.

"Look. That's them in the back behind Oneus," Yukhei pointed to a corner where a bunch of background dancers were walking in and he honestly didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Ready to scoff and demand that they get the hell of him, Ten-

Then he saw you.

You were in the back and if he wasn't looking for you, he probably wouldn't have noticed it was you either. However now that he was aware of it, he couldn't help but let his jaw drop.

The choreography you were doing wasn't the easiest by any means, yet you still managed to shift fluidly and gracefully hit each move, your movements sharp and eye catching. It was clear that you were one of the best dancers there, even Ten was impressed by your technique.

Yangyang looked incredibly smug, as though he was your proud boyfriend and not Ten. His eyes narrowed, staring at the younger boy. "How did you find this?"

"I saw it on my recommended. They're actually in a lot of dances, I looked up the background dancers and saw their name," Ten was astounded. How the hell did he not know that you were a dancer for a living?!

Honestly, he felt a little betrayed but mostly he was in awe.

"What other videos?" And soon he was going down a rabbit hole, watching each and every video he could find of you, from a.c.e to Ex, you had been in such a wide variety of dances that he couldn't help but be anything but astounded.

Was there a reason that you hsd kept it from him? Or had it never come up? He couldn't understand how it never came up, your schedule never seemed to be full despite the fact you should have had no free time at all; he would know how long it took to learn a routine.

"You didn't know either?" Yukhei questioned finally shifting off of him and tilt his head. It would be lying to say that he wasn't a little embarrassed.

"Obviously I did," He grunted, though judging by their shit eating grins, they didn't believe him. "Go away. Leave me alone."

Thankfully they did listen and walked away, sniggering to themselves like it was the funniest thing ever. From their point of view, it probably was.

Ten: Excuse me

Ten: _Link_

Ten: What is this?

MC: My dad

MC: Why are u sending me that?

Ten: Because Me, being your observant boyfriend, noticed u were in this

MC: .... I sent that to you ages ago

MC: I literally sent it on the day it came out

Pausing for a moment he thought back to the day that the video came out, quickly realising that you had, in fact, sent it to him.

MC: You didn't watch it

MC: The audacity you have

Ten: Whoops

Ten: But still !! Wtf why did you never tell me you were a dancer???

MC: You never asked

Ten: ...

MC: ...

Ten: I feel betrayed

MC: Rest. I'm going to bed, fool. U should too

Ten: Whatever

Ten: Anyways, to make up for you lying to me

MC: I didn't lie u liar

Ten: Come to China and be a backup dancer for take off

MC: ...

MC: Who said I wasn't already doing that?

Ten: You fr?

MC: You tell me

Smiling fondly at his phone, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming surge of love, knowing that you had spent your time learning that dance for Take Off and that you were going to spend more time with him.

Ten: Yes!!!!

Ten: God I love you

MC: Who wouldn't love the better dancer of us two?

Okay, maybe you were still annoying but at least you were _his_ annoying dancer.


	31. ◉sʜs◉ - Android (A)

"Hey, Hoseok?" Your voice was meek, he noted, eyes bright and flashing a brilliant blue in the dim light of the room, "do you remember anything from last week?"

He should have said yes. Oh how desperately he wanted to nod and explained that he remembered everything tiny detail. From the moment that he had awoken to right now here he was standing against the wall watching your figure slump into your spinning chair. 

If he had a heart, it surely would have ached.

His face remained expressionless like he had been programmed to be. "I don't believe I was booted up last week. Was I supposed to remember anything from last week?" 

Your smile was soft, shaking your head as you stood up and walked over, a few inches away from him.

His fingers twitched, the urge to run the pads of his thumbs over your skin almost overwhelming him. Hoseok could only pray you hadn't noticed. 

You did not speak, doing nothing more than stare at him. At his flawless skin and over the planes of his man made body. He was your best model yet and you would surely revolutionise the industry with his technology. 

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know," You began walking away and protests died at the back of his throat as he watched you approach the door. 

If only he wasn't a robot, if he could have been a living and breathing human being maybe he would have stood a chance. Not once did he stand a chance with your beautiful smiles and thoughtful insights.

"Power down, Hoseok. We need you to conserve your battery," with a stiff nod, he waited until you closed the door before slumping against the wall, blue eyes dimming. 

In your eyes, he was nothing more than a robot you had put all your work into. He was a technological miracle and would benefit the world with his capabilities. 

But he wished he was more. He wished you noticed the longing looks he would throw, and he knew you had noticed. That was the whole reason he had his memory wiped; he had been foolish enough to confess his feelings.

Your expression had it all. You thought he was malfunctioning and had decided to factory reset him, not realising that it hadn't worked after he remembered everything. He would never tell you.

He loved you. Hoseok loved you. 

And even if you would never return his feelings, he would hold onto them with the iron fist he possessed - he had nothing else.

Humans and robots could never be together and he was _not_ the outlier, no matter how desperately he wished he was.


	32. 〄ɴᴄᴛ〄 - Flirt (F)

"Oh my god, here they come again," Doyoung muttered, loud enough for the people around him to hear and dart their eyes towards the door, but not loud enough for you to hear it. "I get ₩5000 if they flirt with Johnny first."

Johnny immediately shook his head, eyeing you as you shrugged off your coat, not yet noticing the boys huddled in the kitchen, whispering like little children conspiring against their parents. "Nah, they'll go for Mark. They haven't seen his blonde hair yet."

"I think Jungwoo, they're in love with him," Mark said, with a shake of his head.

This earnt another chorus of squabbling, the group whispering furiously before each settling on a compromise. Whoever was right would get ₩2000 from each person present.

A chorus of 'oi' and 'are you stupid?' filled the space, the members exchanging glances with each other before you caught their gaze, waving brightly. 

"Ew, who invited you?" Ten snarked, rolling his eyes but following with a silly grin quickly after, showing that he was only kidding. 

"Not you obviously, Jaemin did," You replied, standing next to the counter, your smile kind and inviting. All of the members were praying that you played their cards, exchanging heated glares over top of your head and from out of your range of view. "Why are you all looking at each other like that?"

"Like what?" Unamused, you shook your head. 

"Where is he?". 

"Dunno. He wasn't here at all today, he might be in the dreamie dorm."

You nodded, eyes roaming over each member before stopping on one specific person, your smile widening significantly and they all tensed up. "Is it only me or do you get more handsome each time I see you, Dejun? You should teach me your secrets sometime." 

The targeted male felt his cheeks heating up, never quite getting used to your brazen and honest mouth, it was even harder to stop his flush when all the members were staring at him scornfully, annoyed that they would have to fork out cash. "Uh thank you."

"Welcome, sweetie," You began to leave the room, pausing only to look at your phone before shaking your head. "He is in the dreamie dorm. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Came the replies, watching you pick up your things as quickly as you had left them.

"Oh and one thing," Just about to head out of the door again, you stopped, "if he doesn't get money from each of you, I will personally make sure you hand it over," Your wink had a few of them groaning and a few others adopted an irritated expression as they watched you leave. 

You were _so_ annoying. 

〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ〄ɴᴄᴛ

"If you think you can out flirt me, you're a joke," Ten stared at you, unblinking while you returned his wide eyed gaze.

"Guess I'm a court fucking jester, you couldn't out flirt Mark, you handsome bastard," Gasping, Ten placed a fake offended hand over his chest, still refusing to blink, his face moving in closer while you did the same.

The others could only shake their heads at your antics, the scene way too regular to be a shock to anyone anymore. Some of the younger ones did pause to see if you two were really going to kiss (not too wild of an assumption considering that you were literally breathing the same air) but soon moved on. 

"If you think I won't kiss you to prove my point, you're mistaken," Taking that as a challenge, Ten laughed, nose nearly brushing against yours.

"Prove it then," barely any space between you both, the group members stilled. You had never gotten _that_ close to each other before. It wasn't that you didn't kiss anyone, it was just that you only ever did it on their cheeks to tease them and watch them flush red. 

It was super annoying and super endearing at the same time, always amusing for the people watching but flustering for the people involved in your antics. The only people you couldn't seem to phase were Ten, Yukhei and Jungwoo; the kings of confidence themselves. 

Breaths were held and neither of you were backing down, narrowed eyes and lips pouting obnoxiously, daring the other person to move away. 

Just when it looked like you would make contact, the front door slammed open and in strolled ⅓ of the men of the hour, Yukhei.

"What are you doing? Why are you all staring at them? Are they going to kiss?" His questions hit them both at full speed, pulling away while trying to process what he was saying. "Did I interrupt?" 

You shook your head, grinning broadly before leaning in and planting a kiss on Ten's cheeks making him grimace and huff. "No, I was just proving my point."

"Which is?"

"I'm the better flirt."

Yukhei considered this for a moment, nodding in bemusement before sitting down beside you, laughing at Ten's sour expression. Your arms instantly went around his shoulders, leaning into him and stifling any expression you might have had from seeing the reactions of everyone else. 

"What if I said I was?" Yukhei prepositioned.

"Then I would call you a bigger idiot than Ten," ignoring the 'oi' and smack against your thigh, your closed eye smile made him think.

Your eyes opened and you couldn't help but be surprised when his face was only an inch away from yours, big brown hues boaring into your own. Yukhei's large hand cupped your cheek, his smirk playful and joking as he placed a kiss on your nose, pulling away soon after with a healthy dusting of pink on his cheeks while you remained unbothered.

"Hey, Yukhei?" 

"Hm?" 

His expression changed completely as you held his face between your hands, lips pressing to his forehead. 

"I win. You're all losers."

"You didn't do anything with me yet!" And then came Jungwoo and you knew that this was going to last the entire day 


	33. 〄ʜʀᴊ & ᴡʏʜ〄 - Overflowing (M/F)

“You like this, baby?” Renjun’s cheeks were tinged a delicious shade of pink, his skin glossy and slick from the sweat that dribbled down from his hairline, his mouth parted in a soft ‘o’ as his body moved back and forth on the sheets.

At the lack of response, you frowned, pouting with your arms crossed over your chest, your eyes making contact with Yukhei’s from over Renjun’s shoulder.

Yukhei’s motions began to slow down, the rocking of Renjun’s body decreasing until it was almost hammered, a soft keening whine leaving his lips as the feeling of Yukhei stilling inside of him. “Come on, Rejunnie, you need to answer.”

With eyes glazed, his chest heaving, he nodded, looking up at you through his long lashes that were wet with glistening tears.

“Y-yes. I love it so much, thank you, thank you,” His words were delirious and you couldn’t help but find that understanding, your fingers grasping his face and lifting him from the sheets, lips connecting with his in a messy kiss, saliva and feelings dripping down his chin.

Yukhei grunted softly, feeling Renjun’s slick hole tighten around him, his large hands enveloping the younger boy’s thin waist as he began his thrusts once more, large cock dragging along Renjun’s walls and making him keen.

Each push inside him only pulled him further into delirium, hands barely able to grab at the sheets because they were now held behind his back, Yukhei’s arm pulling him up against his chest.

“Baobei, you’re so fucking pretty,” Knowing how much Renjun liked to be praised, especially with his favourite pet name, you couldn’t help but grin as he whimpered. Whether it was from the pleasure thrumming through his body from Yukhei using his lithe body like a personal cock sleeve or from the nickname, you couldn’t tell.

Yukhei’s pants were increasing in frequency, his end nearing him quickly. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” sucking hickeys into the skin of Renjun’s neck, red and purple bloomed along his skin.

Unable to sit by idly and watch, your fingers wrapped around Renjun’s length, stroking him slowly, a stark contrast to Yukhei’s sharp and intense rhythm. Despite how much he begged and pleasing, his voice trembling and eyes begging, you refused to speed up and assist his release.

“P-please. Please I’m so close,” He sounded close to tears and thankfully, you were feeling merciful, your wrist twisting roughly at the base of his cock.

It was quite the beautiful sight to see them both hit their high at once, high and low pitched moans mixing together to create a melody you could have listened to forever. Ribbons of white come covered your hand, the tip of his cock peeking out from the top your fist.

Then it was silent, only pants punctuating the silence and, using your clean hand, you brushed away Renjun’s sweaty hair from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss before doing the same to Yukhei.

“I love you both. I’m so lucky to have you.”


	34. ◉ᴍᴏɴsᴛᴀ x◉ - Guard (P/F)

“Okay, you’re all here?” The manager asked, looking around the group of men with narrowed eyes, knowing that at least one of them would be trying to hide away or would flat out not be present. 

Shownu took a quick look around, counting the members in his head before nodding. Everyone was here and counted for, even Changkyun who looked like he would rather be asleep than anywhere near the company’s building. 

“Alright. So you know how the company has had to rehaul some of the security staff because of your recent increase in popularity?” They nodded, not really understanding where the conversation was going, “this is the head of security. She’ll be with you 24/7 whenever you are out on promotions or events unless you specificially ask other-”

“SHE?” Minhyuk interupted, asking outloud what the others were too dumbfounded to say.

The manager raised a brow, an almost smirk on their lips. “She,” he confirmed, watching Minhyuk sink back into his seat, “is that a problem?”

“No! I was just surprised,” Attempting to cover his face with his hands, he swatted at Jooheon who was blatently failing at concealing his laughter. 

“When can we meet her?” Kihyun asked, also trying his hardest not to laugh at Minhyuk. “Is she here?” They were all interested in meeting the person that was now their new head of security, It hadn’t seemed like they needed a new team but maybe it was time to implement more security measures, especially with the last few times at the airport being stressful because of the large crowds. 

“Yeah, she’s just outside. I’ll call her in,” Stopping to give them a quick and stern look, he left the room.

Within a second, each of the members were facing eachother, equal amounts of confusion and interest on each of their visages. A female security guard was something new and they couldn’t help but be intrigued.

When you walked in, all their attention was on you, some with welcoming smiles like Jooheon and others with more blank expressions like Changkyun, but none of them looked annoyed or irritated so you took it as a win. 

“This is (y/n), do take care of her and don’t be annoying,” Specifically directing a look towards the maknae line, they smiled sheepishly and nodded, “I’ll leave you to ask each other questions and get to know eachother. She’ll be officially starting tomorrow,” Doing one last quick scan of everyone in the room, they deemed the situation good enough before leaving.

For a few seconds it was silent and a little awkward, neither parties saying anything until you broke it with a smile. “Do you have any questions? I was filled in about your preferences but I would like to hear it from you all persoanlly.”

“Well, uhhh,” Hyungwon looked around, “I was wondering how strong you were,” You weren’t exactly the biggest person nor were you the tallest so he was curious, though the others did yell out and hiss at him for being so straightforward. You didn’t look the slightest bit annoyed, still smiling goodnaturedly.

“Oh, I’m strong. I could probably lift all of you in the room with little effort,” Jaws dropped at the absurdity of that claim, looking at eachother with looks that suggested disbelief. “You don’t believe me, do you? Would you like me to demonstrate?” 

“Can you lift up Wonho-Hyung?” Shoved to standing, you looked to him for permission (which you recieved in the form of a nod) before walking up to him. Your arms reached out, one against his back and the other at the back of his knees before you picked him up, effectively cradelling him without even breaking a sweat. 

A chorus of ‘whoa!’ and ‘YAH!’ filled the room, the entire group standing up and surrounding you in amazement. Even Wonho was astounded, blinking up at you with his arms securely around your neck. For an extra wow, you spun around, laughing as he yelled and tightened his hold before you let him down, his legs wobbling before he grinned.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you can pick him up,” Minhyuk gawked, “What about Jooheon? He’s hard to lift.”

“Can I go on your back?” You were pleased that they were already comfortable, it would make both yours and their lives easier. He was a little hesistant to be held in the same way as Wonho, knowing he was heavier so instead he opted for putting his legs around your neck as you squatted down. “Holy fuck!”

Without any hesitation, you stood back up and they all shrieked, Jooheon’s hands immediently gripping onto your shoulders. 

“Hm,” Shownu looked at the display consisting of his yelling band members and your form amongst all the chaos, “I think you’ll be one of the best security guards we’ve had in a while.”


	35. ◉ʟᴊʜ◉ - A.C.E (F)

Jooheon's lips, usually curled up in a soft smile that displayed nothing but happiness, were now pulled into a straight line, watching you with a mixture of annoyance and disbelief.  


"My god... Junhee really just... Okay," You muttered to yourself, breaking out into a grin as you continued to stare at your phone screen; meaning you weren't paying _him_ any attention. You hadn’t been since over two hours ago, scrolling through your phone and watching video after video.

And Mr Lee Jooheon was not going to deal with that, hell no - not when he was as needy as a newborn baby and was desperate for some affection.

“Hey, baby?” You barely glanced up at him, eyes flickering towards him for a brief second and smiling before you went back to your video. From what he could see (which wasn’t that much since he had unfortunately forgotten to wear his glasses) it was two people doing ASMR. “What are you doing?”  


“Watching this,” Reaching over, you grasped his wrist and pulled him towards you, moving up on the couch and allowing him room so he could lay next to you, “wanna see?”  


Jooheon, even if he wanted to, couldn’t hold his pout nor his annoyed expression, especially when your arm wrapped around his shoulder, your phone infront of both of you for easy viewing. Heat seeped into his side and his muscles relaxed, no longer as tense as he once was.

“This is ASMR? I thought you found that weird?” You shrugged, smiling as you handed him an earphone.

“Yeah, I do, but it’s them so it’s not weird anymore,” He swiped at the screen, “from A.C.E, do you know them?”  


“I know once of them told YG to fuck off but not too much,” His lack of honourifics made you laugh, squeezing his shoulders affectionately, head leaning on his shoulders, “you like them? I should check them out.”  


“If you get me a ticket to their concert, I will marry you on the spot,” Dimples carved themselves deep into his cheek, his hand reaching up to wrap around yours with a soft giggle.

“I guess I’m getting that ticket then.”  


As he watched, he realised that they were really funny and it was easy to see their charm. No wonder you were wasting so much time. Even so, he couldn’t help but be a little jealous. 

Under the guise of trying to tickle you, he snatched your phone and tucked it under him, ignoring your whines and protests as you tried to get it back. “Heonie! Stop that!” His eyes closed, rolling ontop of you so his head lay on your chets, your heartbeat soothing and lulling him almost into a sleep. “You’re so silly.”

“Shh, they might be a.c.e but I’m yours, pay attention to me now.”  


“You’re so needy,” Sighing, your arms reached around his back, “thank god I love you.”  



	36. 〄ʟʏʏ〄 - Kiss (F)

"Yangyang?" Your voice broke him away from his thoughts, his attention previously entirely held by the pictures of various fashion trends and designers. 

"Yeah?" He asked, moving his phone away from his face to look up at you as you lounged on the couch with legs kicking lackadaisically behind you. "Do you want something?"

You seemed to be in thought, eyes narrowed as you stared at him - it made him squirm a little from his postion on the floor. Tongue brushing across your bottom lip, you pushed yourself upwards and sighed. "Can I ask you for a favour? I've been thinking about this for a while."

Now he was curious, phone turned off as he propped himself up onto his elbow. You _never_ asked him for anything. Ever. Unable to help himself, he raised his brow. "With what? Tell me what it is first, I don't trust you."

At his comment you huffed, crossing your arms and glaring at him playfully before sighing a little wistfully. That confused him immensely. "Promise you won't think I'm weird?" 

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Yangyang saw you pout and relented, wrapping his pinkie around yours in an unbreakable bond. "And I already think you're weird."

You scoffed, moving from the sofa down to the floor and sitting next to him, the sudden proximity both flustering and making him slightly skeptical. If you pulled a stupid trick on him, he swore he would flip. 

Last time you had done something like this, you had teamed up with Ten and managed to put fart spray into his shampoo - he could still smell that ungodly stench whenever the bathroom became misty. 

You paused for a few seconds, eyes flickering from his expressive brown hues down to his lips, making him lick them subconsciously. Did he have something on them? 

"Can I kiss you?" The question caught Yangyang completely off guard, his eyes widening once he realised that you were deadly serious. 

"Huh?" 

"Can I kiss you, Yangyang?" He stared for a few seconds before shoving you gently, his eyes rolling as he began to convince himself that you were joking, playing another daft prank on him. 

Sitting up, he jabbed your thigh with an accusing finger. "You're not funny. Did Xuxi-ge tell you to do this?" 

"Yangyang I'm not joking, I want to kiss you but I need your full consent. Tell me no and I'll drop this all together and we can forget I ever asked," His mouth went dry, pupils dilated as he regarded you and your completely serious expression. 

His silence made you tap your fingers against your thigh impatiently, the seconds that draggee by painfully awkward until you spoke, "I guess that's a n-"

"No!" You blinked at his sudden shout and he back peddled, "I mean uh, I- yeah I wouldn't mind being kissed by you," he added on frantically and cursed himself out for how he could feel the heat burning in his cheeks, his face undoubtedly tinged with red. 

He would never oppose to the idea of kissing you, in fact he entertained the idea quite frequently when he was sat by himself and had nothing to stop his mind from wondering. Hell even his gege's like to tease him, saying he was completely whipped for you - which he definitely was. 

"Really? You don't have to agree just because I asked," Gulping, he shook his head.

"I want to."

With a soft smile on your lips, you moved forwards, leg brushing up against his as you gazed into his eyes, refusing to break eye contact or let him look away. Slowly, your hand raised and cupped his cheek, thumb slowly caressing his flaming skin that bubbled with the heat of his embarrassment.

For someone who was usually so vocal, his voice had suddenly disappeared, leaving him helpless under your touch. "What's wrong, Yangie? Cat got your tongue, hm?" Your tone was teasing, smirk covering your lips. 

"You're all talk, I bet you've never even kissed anyone before," You placed a finger to your chin, looking upwards like you were in thought before grinning like the Cheshire cat; he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared.

The thumb slowly moved downwards, your hues fixated on his lips as you pulled his bottom lip with the pad of your finger. "Maybe you're right. That's why I asked if I could kiss you."

"You're using me as practice?" He made a sound like he was hurt but immediately began smiling, letting you feel each muscle move under your digits. 

"You could call it that," And before he could take a single breath more, your lips were on his and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. 

A warm mouth moved against his own and even though you were inexperienced, so was he. Your lips were soft, consuming as they pressed against his, his eyes slipping shut as he melted into the kiss. Slowly, you began to deepen it, barely pulling away for air before you returned like a beast starved, practically devouring him whole. 

A hot tongue swiped against his bottom lip, asking for entrance that he granted without a fight. Your hands slowly slipped from his face down to his chest, pushing him slowly onto the ground while you hovered over him with your mouths still connected. 

It wasn't until your tongue swiped against his, his whole body flat under yours palms and the floor, that he whined and you pulled away with a satisfied simper. Your lips were glistening, slightly swollen from the clashing of teeth but you were satisfied. 

"How was that?" Yangyang stared, breathless. 

"Are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?" He breathed, earning a soft chuckle from you as you neared him again, head tilted and eyes dark. 

"You're so cute, didn't you bet that I had never kissed anyone?" His mouth opened to splutter protests but he was cut off by your breath mingling with his, lips back on his and stealing the air out of his lungs and leaving him in a haze.

He wondered if this was what heaven felt like. 


	37. ✮ʏᴋʜ & ᴍʏɢ✮ - Idol (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025677) fic of mine

"When do you think he'll be ba-"

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted you, locks clicking and scuffling shoes filling the silence that had fallen. You would have commented on the irony if you hadn’t seen Yoongi’s visage.

Yoongi walked in, his expression dull and monotonous, not very different from how he usually entered the house after a long day. 

"How was your day?" Kihyun spoke, tilting his head as he regarded his boyfriend, a gentle smile playing on his lips. 

Without looking up, Yoongi mumbled an ‘okay’, instantly concerning them as he slumped onto the sofa. He was lazy sure. but Yoongi was never lethargic like now. It was only when he was incredibly upset or downtrodden that he became silent and almost corpselike.

“Yoongi, baby? What’s up?” Both you and Kihyun got up, sitting on either side of him, your fingers lacing with Yoongi’s while Kihyun gently placed his hand on Yoongi’s thigh.

He only offered a shrug, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly like the world rested on his shoulders. 

"Work not go right?" You asked and Kihyun gave him a sympathetic look - it was always tough to see Yoongi come back home after being rejected by another company. Getting your in the door in the music industry was tough and more often than not the persuit of that career didn't work out. 

That didn't stop him though and they happily encouraged him. If being a rapper made him happy, why shouldn't he try to reach that dream?

"No," Yoongi grunted, cracking open a single eye and letting out a soft chuckle that contrasted completely with the sadness that had radiated off him seconds ago. His aura changed quickly and suddenly, the other two frowning in confusion. "It went great."

"What do you mean?" Kihyun asked, not quite understanding, "did you manage to get a deal?"

"Better," Sitting up, Yoongi couldn't hide his large gummy smile anymore, his eyes barely visible with how big it was, "I got signed."

There was silence, both you and Kihyun stunned into speechlessness as Yoongi's words caught up with you.

"Signed?"

Yoongi nodded, pulling out his phone and showing the email that he had received. "With BigHit, I'm going to debut as a rapper!"

As soon as he finished his sentence he wad being smothered, the hug that he was pulled into both crushing and heart warming ad they laughed in delight, peppering his face with kisses and giggles. 

"Oh my god, our baby's going to be famous," You spoke, pinching his cheek and marvelling at how beautiful Yoongi looked when he was beaming, "don't forget us when you're at the top."

Yoongi rolled his eyes playfully, hands reaching out to grasp yours and Kihyun's, his grip tight and love in his eyes. "I would never, I love you both."

"You better, you're not leaving us because you're going to be an idol," Kihyun said mock sternly, his serious expression melting away within seconds as he brushed his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "I'm so proud of you. Your hard work paid off."

"Thanks to you," He breathed, "I could never have done it without you both."

Both his partners beamed back at him and his heart filled with adoration for the two people that had brought him nothing but happiness. With them he could face this new chapter in his life no matter how hard it became.


	38. ❀ᴋsʏ❀ - Everything (A/F)

Sehyoon wasn't an oblivious man by any means, in fact he liked to think of himself as rather observant. He picked up on small habits of yours: your nose scrunch when something displeased you, the way you liked to stare at inanimate objects when they annoyed you - small insignificant things.

But maybe he wasn't as fine tuned as he liked to think. He never noticed that you never wore anything other than a smile, that you would cancel things when you were feeling like shit and make an excuse; that you were seemingly falling apart at the seems.

"Baby?" The whisper echoed, hitting every surface of the room but never quite reaching your ears from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

The sound of your muffled sniffles didn't cease and his heart ached, his own frown on his lips as he placed a hand on the door knob. As much as he wanted to respect your privacy, he couldn't bare the thought of leaving you to suffer by yourself. 

You would always comfort him, pulling him close to your body and letting him listen to your heart beat as you whispered reassurances and ran your fingers through his hair. Sehyoon was never left wanting whenever you were there.

Deciding that he needed to return the favour, his fingers curled further around the door handle and twisted it, opening it only to see you buried in the covers, head pressed into your pillow and trying to silence whatever noises were leaving you. It broke his heart.

"Baby? What's the matter?" Upon hearing his voice you shot up, eyes wide and frantically dabbing at the wet trails on your cheek while you forced a small smile. 

"Nothing, Yoonie, don't worry about it. It's just the dust in the- the pillow," Your attempts to assure him were bullshit and he exhaled lightly, closing the door behind him. 

"Please don't lie to me, you're obviously not okay," Eyes following his every movement, you shuffled backwards on the bed to give him room.

His gaze was full of concern and worry, the urge to engulf you in a hug almost overwhelming. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Slowly, you shook your head and began to get up and it hurt him. Did you not trust him enough to tell him how you were feeling? A relationship was supposed to be mutually beneficial.

"Do you," Sehyoon swallowed, watching as you walked away, "do you not trust me?"

You stilled, back facing him as your hand hovered over doorknob. 

"You always help me but you never let me help you. I don't want this relationship to be one sided, I don't care if you don't tell me what's bothering you but I want to give you comfort like you do to me," He breathed, staring intently at your back as your fingers curled into a fist. "You're the love of my life and I hate knowing that you're hurting by yourself."

Your body shook, hands reacting up to cover your face as tears slipped past the cracks in your fingers. Voice shaky and uneven, you swayed on your feet. 

"Sehyoon I- I just feel so shitty. I don't deserve you. You should have someone that can match you, someone that isn't boring or stupid like me. Y-you deserve the world and I can't even give you a grain of sand," He stood up, unwilling to listen to you degrade yourself any longer. 

Arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you down on to the bed, as he tried to pulled your hands away from your face. "Baby, look at me," You shook your head, " _please_."

Slowly, your removed your hands and let your red rimmed eyes meet his. "You don't need to give me the world because you _are_ my world. You're all I could ever ask for and more and it should be me that is wondering why you're still with me," Soft kosses were pressed to your cheeks, Sehyoon not caring that his lips tasted of salt, "I love you, I love you so much it hurts."

"I-i love you too," You spoke and he smiled, cupping your face with his hands.

"You're not alone, yeah? You're always allowed to come to me and I'll always listen. You're safe with me, my love," Thumbs brushed over your cheeks, his eyes full of nothing but unadulterated adoration. 

"Thank you."

Body shuffling closer, one arm wound around your waist to reach up into your hair, playing with the strands.

"I would give up everything for you," Sehyoon spoke, lips brushing against yours. 

And with the way that his eyes sparkled with sincerity, you knew he meant it. 


	39. ◉sʜs◉ - Control (M/F)

"You're so pretty, my love," Your fingers brushed over the soft skin of his neck, fondness in your gaze as you sighed. "Don't you think so?" 

Your smile was thick with teasing, the curl of your lips soon progressing into a smirk as you cupped his face and moved closer, breathe fanning across Hoseok's face and across the silken gag in his mouth. With hands tied behind his back, there wasn't much he could do, completely at your mercy.

All he could do was hope you had some today, his whole body thrumming with tension as he was denied of any pleasure. 

Your brow quirked, looking at him with unconcealed amusement. "You're not going to reply?" He whined, the sound muffled by the gag and you shushed him, finger placed to his lips as you ground your hips slowly and torturously. "Don't you know how rude that is, Hoseok? Maybe I should show you how to behave again."

His eyes were wet, tears wetting his lashline as he moaned softly at your movements, his bare length sensitive to the rough fabric of your jeans. While he was naked, you wore fully dressed.

Having power over someone that was supposed to be the dominant one made you cocky; confidence bubbling and spilling over in the way you carried yourself and your assured movements.

A warm hand engulfed his length, the precome from his previous failed orgasms aiding you as you started your slow gestures - accompanied by kitten licks and soft nips to kiss neck, your simper pressed against the column of flesh as he whined from the slow touch. 

"Now now, baby," you tutted while laving over the smarting and reddening skin, "you don't want to be punished, do you?"


	40. 〄ʟᴅʜ〄 - Foundation (F)

"Oh, for gods sake," Donghyuck blinked at your outburst, not expecting to hear such exasperation in your tone so early in the morning. 

He had just gotten his makeup done, his eyes still drooping from sleep and his senses dulled as a result, only really noticing that you were there until you (rather loudly) made yourself known. Donghyuck had gone first, hoping to catch some rest before they went to perform their comeback stage, but apparently this wasn't going to happen. 

Fingers laced around wrist, tugging him gently towards you as you shook your head, narrowing your eyes and scrutinising his features. "You're so beautiful by yourself, why do they do this every time?" 

You were muttering, mostly for yourself rather than him, though he couldn't help how he felt his face heat up, especially from how intense your stare was - going right through him and into his soul. 

"What? Is my eyeliner like Taeil-hyung's again?" You shook your head, sighing lowly and pushing him gently into a nearby chair. 

"They made you look like casper the fucking ghost," Even though you were annoyed, he couldn't help but laugh at your comparison, poking his cheek in amusement. "It's so annoying, your natural skin colour is so much more stunning than this pastey white that's put on you."

Donghyuck merely shrugged. Honestly, it had happened more than often and he had gotten used to it. The makeup noona's always brushed it off with the excuse that they didn't have his shade and he wasn't bothered enough to look into that claim. Sure it was annoying to look like he had a severe case of flashback, yet it wasn't affecting his work so why should he care?

This was exactly what he voiced out to you and you frowned, shaking your head and pulling your backpack off your shoulders. 

"You should care because your foundation doesn't match your neck and you're an idol. You get hundreds of pictures taken of you and I will _not_ have my boyfriend looking like a clown for anyone but me."

The chair was soft and cushioned under him, his eyes slowly shutting as you messed around inside you bag before making a noise of happiness. "Found it! Hyuckie, can I put it on you?"

"Yeah, okay," Not even bothering to open his eyes and see what you were doing, he felt your nimble fingers swipe across his face, a wet wipe dragging soothingly along his features and sending him deeper into the lull of sleep. 

You worked swiftly, touch light and calming as you dabbed on his face, your soft breathing like the sweetest lullably as you worked. Just as he was about to fall into the deepest recesses of sleep, you shook his shoulders slightly with a gentle whisper of 'hyuck.'

"Is this alright?" He blinked rapidly, looking at the handheld mirror that was in front of him and resisting the urge to rub his eyes; he would rather avoid that bollocking after the last one he'd gotten from the makeup artists. 

The mirror displayed what he only thought to be a dream, his face matching seamlessly to his neck, no visible foundation line in sight. It really looked like he had healthy skin instead of a skin condition and he couldn't help but smile. With perfect application and shade, he felt nothing less than grateful. 

"How...?"

You shrugged, tucking away a bottle of foundation into your bag and holding the wipes with his previous makeup in your hands, ready to dispose. "I was tired of seeing you with the wrong colour so I went out and looked for your shade. I'll admit it was harder than I thought it would be, but I managed."

Donghyuck smiled, the urge to plant a kiss on your lips for your thoughtfulness strong and overwhelming. "You did that for me? You're too much."

"I'm too whipped more like," You chuckled under your breath, pulling him back up with laced fingers, "your hyungs have finished getting ready, you should go now."

At this, he stilled and stared at you in confusion. "You're not coming?"

You shook your head. "I'm having a couple of words with the make up artists first. I'll be there later," Unable to stop the urge this time, a soft kiss was pressed to your lips, your protests ignored. 

"Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"All the time," You shook your head playfully, "go before you're late, Hyuck."

And thanks to you, he wasn't late nor did he look like a sheet of paper - later seeing the multitude of compliments he had gotten and knowing that you were the one to praise for it all. 


	41. ◉ᴄʜᴡ◉ - Peace (F)

"Hey, Heonie, do you happen to know where Hyungwon has gone?" Jooheon looked up from his phone to you who stood in the hallway hanging up your coat.

Shrugging, he paid no mind to the fact you had walked in nonchalantly - knowing that Hyungwon had given you the passcode and a key so you could visit whenever you felt like it. "I think he's in his room. He's probably asleep."

Asleep? Again? You shook your head, thanking him briefly and placing down the bag of snacks you had in the kitchen, gaze now set on heading to your boyfriend's room and speaking to him.

"Babe," You called out while knocking, giving him a few seconds before you opened up the door and spotted him laying engulfed under the pristine white covers, "are you up?"

You sat on the end of the bed, patting his leg gently. 

All you got in response was a low groan meaning he was awake, otherwise you wouldn't have even gotten a breath in return from how deep of a sleeper he was. 

"Is something bothering you, darling?" 

There was some movement from the pillows, his head shaking but no verbal response given. He was lying.

"Hyungwon, you can always talk to me," He nodded this time. "You always sleep more whenever you're stressed about something. Talking might help you feel better."

He groaned, sitting up and looking at you through fuzzy eyes, his hair sticking up wildly but his expression was a stark contract to his fluffy appearance; his lips pulled into a line and expression showing nothing but mental fatigue.

"The comeback?" 

Hyungwon nodded, covers pooling around his waist as he pulled himself into a sitting up position. "The comeback."

You exhaled, moving up along the bed and sitting behind him, his body between your legs as he leant back into your touch. "What are you worried about?" 

"The usual," He responded, voice slow and thick with exhaustion, "I feel like I'm behind on everything. The choreography and learning my lines, I want to give my best to monbebe but I never feel like it's enough."

Humming, your fingers brushed across his scalp, his muscles relaxing as you tugged gently on his long hair, braiding and playing with it. 

"Monbebe don't think that. You know they admire everything you do and all the effort you put in for them," Hyungwon melted into your touch as your arms wound around his waist to pull his closer as you enveloped his back, cuddling him.

"But is my effort enough? Does it ever match their expectations?"

Lips brushing against the back of his head, your head rester on his shoulder. "You're your own worst critic. If you honestly think you could do better, then maybe you could but you know that your fans appreciate you for more than just how many hours you spend practising and how many high notes you hit. They like you for you and your talent."

His chuckles were low, eyes closing as your lips pecked his cheek repeatedly, his head turning so one of them landed on his plush lips. 

"You always know what to say," Hands went under his shirt, resting on his warm body as you drew patterns on his skin.

"I should hope so," you wanted nothing more than for him to be happy with whatever he did and to know that you would always support him, "you deserve to have a peace of mind."

His eyes were warm and grateful as they grazed over your profile, wondering how on earth he had scored someone like you.

"You always bring me peace."


	42. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Bad (F/T)

The sound of heels clicking echoed loudly, reverberating off of the walls and creating an air of impenetrability that surrounded her like a veil. 

'Who was she?' They asked just before regretting their question, Yoonji was the answer.

With eyes as sharp as the knife on her belt and lips as rouge as the blood she had spilt, there was no way anyone would dare to approach Yoonji; and those who did were either hailed for their bravery or mocked for their stupidity. 

"Boss, when would you like us to move in?" The sound of her trusted right hand man, Kihyun cut through the silence and into her ear piece.

"A few more seconds, Ki," The gun was light in her grasp, fingers positioned on the trigger with a startling familiarity, "on the count of 5."

A 'yes boss' was heard in her ears and her expression remained cool, feline eyes boaring into the door that separated her from the fodder within.

"5," Kihyun began and she could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump, filling her body with electric.

"4, 3," A soft confirmation from another one of her members was heard, all of the thieving scum were within and with them, lay her most prized treasure. 

"2-"

The urge to spill crimson was overpowering, her stone heart picking up it's pace, pulse beating loudly in her ears.

"1."

Metal hitting stone produced a head splitting sound, the iron doors falling pathetically as gun shots rang throughout the air, bodies falling left and right as common range through the room. Yoonji was calm and collected as she progressed through the room, each bullet that left her gun hitting its mark flawlessly. Her eyes weren't on the bastards that had dared to mess with her, but on you.

You were still, watching her with a raised brow and amusement on your features despite the chaos around you. How you hadn't been shot yet was a mystery.

Even though you were gagged and tied up, you exuded a 'couldn't care less' attitude that Yoonji could only envy and love at the dame time, her lips threatening to quietly towards into a smile despite herself. For someone who has earned the reputation of being ruthless and brutally, she couldn't help but melt for you.

However, just as she was about to reach your form, a man appeared from behind and pressed a gun to you temple, the barrel of the weapon pressing into your skin. She could have laughed at the contrast between your unbothered expression and the man's sweaty and desperate face. 

"Stay there or i'll, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Yoonji spoke, head tilting menacingly. She couldn't have given less of a fuck about this guy if she tried.

"I'll shoot her brains out!" He spluttered, gaze flickering to the blood splattered across the floor and the bodies of his fallen gang members. 

Yoonji's hues never left him, his hands trembling under her stare. "Really? You'd shoot my girlfriend and expect to get away with it?"

His concentration broke for a split second at the sudden reveal of relationship status, his brows furrowing as his lips parted to form a question. Unfortunately for him though, not a single vowel nor consonant left his lips before a neat entry wound sent him toppling to the ground like a rag doll.

Calloused fingers brushed against your cheeks, untying the knots and gag that bound you to the chair. "You know," You began, beaming up at your partner of three years, "you're hot when you're messing with them."

"Do you ever shut up?" You shook your head, taking her hand and pulling her down to plant a kiss to her lips, red transferring to your own maws.

"Why would I shut up when I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world?"

Yoonji grunted, eyes narrowing at your greasiness as she inspected the bruises left behind from the ropes. "Stop getting into shitty situations. You let them kidnap you."

"So what if I did? You'd always save me, my knight in shining armour," Had you been anyone else, she would have shot you on the spot. However, all she could do was roll her eyes, fingers lacking with yours in spite of the carnage surrounding you. 

"You're lucky I love you," You laughed, squeezing her hand as you stepped out of the room together. 

"I know."


	43. ❀ᴘᴊʜ❀ -Cookies (F)

Your legs swung as you sat on the counter, watching amusedly as your boyfriend fumbled around. Cheek resting on your palms, you were unable to stifle your laughter as stumbled in his kitchen flip flops. 

"Don't laugh at me," His pout was enough to silence you but not enough to have the grin wiped off your face. 

Your plan had been to bake some cookies before you went over to your friend's house, but halfway through Junhee had firmly planted his large behind into your plans and insisted he made them. ("I'm the best baker around," he had boasted, "my cookies are the best.") So you decided that it couldn't hurt, maybe he could make good cookies after all. 

However, you would rather eat your own toes than leave him in the kitchen by himself, therefore you were 'supervising'.

"How much flour do I need, baby?" Just as you were about to tease him some more, you decided that it would be more beneficial to you if you helped. 

"350g," His tongue was stuck out I'm concentration, the flour poured into the weighing scales until he hit exactly 350.

"See that?" Placing his hands on his lips, he accidentally knocked the bag of flour, only just managing to catch it though still getting some on his fingers. Looking around, he decided the best place to wipe them was on your white shirt. 

"Hey!" Fingers traveling upward, he smeared some on your cheeks and grinned to himself, pecking your lips quickly and moving away. 

Unable to remain mad, you shook your head at his antics and continued to instruct him. "Put the butter, flour and ginger in the bowl and mix," He did so, picking it up but putting entirely too much force into the mixing and sending half of the mixture flying out of the bowl. 

"Christ. Slow down a little, babe," Doing as instructed, his sharp brows furrowed in concentration before showing you the mixture - to which you nodded approvingly, getting off the ledge and standing beside him, arm looped around his. "I'll do the eggs now."

You had seen him trying to handle delicate things before and you would rather not let him mess around with this. 

"No, I can do it! Watch!" The determination in his tone had you moving away from him. Junhee grabbed the egg and set it down onto the counter, confusing you, "all I need to do is crack an egg, I'm not stupid."

With a shake of your head, you made a gesture for him to go ahead. It was just cracking and egg, what was the worst that could happen?

His grin was self assured, smug even as he picked up the egg and aligned it with the edge of the bowl. His hand was speedy, coming down fast and confident and your eyes widened.

"Jun! that's too fa-" Your warning came too late, his hand hitting the bowl with such force that the egg, for lack of a better word, exploded. Yolk and egg white shot ten feet in every direction, some spraying your shirt and some hitting Junhee right in his face. 

Both of you stared dumbfounded at the mess on the counter, his hand placed in the yellow mess as he gaped, completely astounded by his own stupidity. 

"Really Junhee?" He smile was sheepish and embarrassed, moving to rinse off the egg his hands and face before attempting to hug you, something you resisted before finally giving up and letting him wind his arms around your waist, his head resting on your shoulder as he swayed you back and forth. 

"I'm sorry~"

Your head turned to the side, looking at him directly. "You will be because you're cleaning all this mess up."

His whine of 'that's not fair' was loud but you didn't care, crossing your arms and staring him down until he relented. 

"Can you at least help me finish the cookies?" At this, you smiled, hard facade breaking away at the sight of your cute boyfriend. 

"Of course I can, but you're not allowed to bake by yourself ever again."

"That's fair."


	44. 〄ɴᴄᴛ〄 - Kickboxing (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is implied female.

You scoffed, struggling to hold back your laughter as your boyfriend looked more than determined, his brows knitted together and lips in a frown. "Johnny, you really think you can fight me and win?" 

"Of course I can," Came his rebuttal, staring hard at you as you lounged on the sofa, your arms locked around Dejun's waist who was also regarding Johnny with a strange look. 

It was no secret that they liked to play fight with you, enjoying the way you wrestled them like you were going to star on WWE, but they had never fought you in a true fist fight. 

"You're going to ask a professional kick boxer to fight you?" Ten asked ludicrously, a cat like smirk playing on his lips as he leant on the doorway, staring at Johnny like he was a fool - which he was. 

"What? Like it's hard?" Multiple pairs of eyes shot to you to see your reaction, but to their disappointment, you didn't bother giving one. 

Unlike the fools your boyfriends were, you weren't one to get easily riled up. Being the significant other of multiple idiots was enough to create the patience of a saint. 

"You're an idiot, Hyung," Doyoung tutted from his place on the floor, barely peeking over the top of his phone. "Why would you even try? You know you're going to get knocked straight on your ass."

Sniggers filled the room at Doyoung's words, though it only spurred on a more determined look from Johnny, the man coming closer to sit next to you and Dejun to tug on your arm. 

You sighed, barely taking notice of him and instead deciding to converse to Taeil on your other side about something else entirely, all the while ignoring Johnny's pleads for an actual fight. 

Everyone in the room knew you could lay him out flat in an instant if you wanted to, having gone to one of your fights before and then realising that they should never try to pick anything with you. It just a shame that the tall giant was very persistent; so much so that it was someone unlikely who snapped. 

"Noona, can you make him be quiet please?" Jungwoo spoke, sending a withering glance to his hyung who only offered a smug smile in return. 

Turning your head to Johnny, you shook your head. "You won't shut up until I do?"

"No."

"Fine," You spoke, slowly removing yourself from Dejun's back and off the sofa, "we can fight."

Looking like that cat that caught the canary, Johnny stood up also while the rest of two members scrambled to the sidelines, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Some of them began to laugh amongst themselves, already picturing Johnny's demise while others went in to the group chat and informed everyone as fast as they could - pulling out their cameras seconds later to capture the action.

"I won't hold back," Johnny warned half jokingly, making you grin as you rolled your shoulders and stretched quickly. 

"I would be insulted if you did, Johnny boy," Quickly shooing anyone near you away to the side, the floor was now clear for you both. 

He pulled himself into a stance, one you recognised from the boxing classes he had gone to with Donghyuck. 

Your stance was a little lazy, giving him available areas for him to strike if he knew where to hit you (spoiled alert: he didn't).

Waiting for him to make the first move was a boring game so you decided to push his buttons by pretending to check out your nails, he took the bait instantly and lunged, trying to swipe at your feet.

You dodged it easily, countering with a well faked punch to his head - making sure to miss.

"Ohhh! Come on Hyung! You're going to get shown up!" Kunhang shouted, earning a shove from both Taeil and Yuta who laughed into their palms afterwards. Their laughter only further stirred Johnny into action, his fist flying towards your face. 

Narrowly missing you, you threw him a smile and landed a hit to his stomach, making him double over as well as earning a sympathy of 'damn' and 'oof' from the spectators.

This went on for a few more minutes, with you letting him hit you occasionally just so his pride wouldn't be completely shattered, and then proceeding to who exactly why you wrre a professional.

Finally getting a little tired of dragging it out, your foot connected harshly and swiftly with his side, throwing him violently off balance and into the sofa full of yelping people who scrambled to get away before they were smothered. Unfortunately for Taeil and Jungwoo, they became the landing mat for Johnny and were crushed under him.

"Do you want another round?" You asked, tilting your head.

"Hell n-" He stopped himself, "I mean, I don't want you to waste all your energy."

"How considerare," Doyoung snarked goodnaturedly, "We don't want to see you getting pummelled twice in a row either."

A chorus of agreement had Johnny groaning, hiding his face and ignoring the boys wriggling under him. "Whatever."


	45. ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ - Birthday (F)

Byeongkwan was excited. _Beyond_ excited actually, practically buzzing with energy the entire day. However, he had to keep the reason why under wraps, knowing that you would catch on quickly to his plan otherwise. 

If you questioned him, he knew he would instantly spill his plans because he was nothing if not a terrible liar - especially when it came to you and your beautiful pleading eyes. 

It had taken every inch of his will power and determination to act nonchalant and unbothered, even going so far as to act like he had no idea what today was. Honestly, it hurt his heart to see you deflate ever so slightly at the idea of him not knowing that it was your birthday. 

Hence why he was currently waiting outside of your workplace and fretting to poor Junhee.

"Hyung, everything is set up right?" He asked, damn near whispering into the phone as he scanned the building, half expecting you to jump out at any moment and scare him. 

"Yeah, the cake you ordered is here. Just bring them over at 6," Junhee spoke back, a little confused on why he was whispering but not commenting on it. 

"Okay, thanks. I'll be there soon," He ended the call before Junhee could get another word it, opting to chew nervously on his plush bottom lip instead.

Byeongkwan paced outside the building, the small icecream shop suddenly seeming more more leering and intimidating than normal, despite the fact that he had been in there plenty of times and was more than acquainted with it.

He swallowed for the millionth time, staring at his watch and watching as the minute hand ticked past 6pm. Why were you taking so long? 

Resisting the urge to storm inside, he could finally exhale in relief when he spotted you walking out while wrapped cutely in a jacket, your hands shoved into your pockets and single earphone dangling.

Slowly, Byeongkwan crept up behind you, making sure to match your footsteps before he pounced with a loud 'boo' and nearly giving you a heart attack.

"Byeongkwan! You idiot, you scared the fuck out of me!" You pouted, his eyes watching the gesture and he restrained himself from kissing it away, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"What? Can't I see my beautiful girlfriend anymore?" Teasing, your eyes rolled and arm looped with his. 

"No. You need to book my time," Hand holding yours, he laughed.

"I just wanted to take you home, I need your help on something," Interested piquing, you hummed.

"With what?"

"An assignment Donghun-hyung gave to me, something about the way statistics can be unreliable and easy to manipulate," He almost cooed at how cute you looked when you huffed, the urge to pinch your cheeks and hugs you to his chest strong. 'That's boring,' you had said with a sigh and he had to agree.

Your head rested on his shoulder, steps in sync with his as you followed his lead. It wasn't until you had passed the street where you lived that you began to shoot him questioning looks; every one of which he ignored.

He had come so far, he wasn't going to crack now.

Finally, they reached the house and entered the pitch black flat, letting you enter first just so he could see your full reaction.

"Surprise!" Came a loud shout, the lights turning on and revealing all of your friends standing in Byeongkwan's flat, each with goofy grins and party hats sitting haphazardly on their heads. 

"Happy birthday, baby!" Byeongkwan announced, watching with joy as you broke into a wide grin.

"You didn't forget?" You questioned, touched by the fact that so many people were there and present just for you. Byeongkwan shook his head, ruffling your hair gently and letting a soft kiss grace the crown of your head.

"Of course not."

A beat of silence passed where you did nothing but look at each other, breath shared and transfixed on one another until Ten broke the silence with a loud and enthusiastic 'let's go guys!'

❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ᴋʙᴋ❀ᴋʙᴋ

The party was entertaining and the food was delicious, brought in by the people attending aswell as various gifts that you couldn't have been more thankful for. However, the thing you were most grateful for was your boyfriend, his entire visage sparkling under the lights wnd making him seem more princely than usual. 

Byeongkwan's head turned, catching your gaze and excusing himself from his conversation with Changkyun. "Do you like the party, baby?" 

"Did you plan it?"

"If I answer yes, do I get a kiss?" He answered cheekily, already puckering up his lips.

"Maybe."

"Then yes," His arms instinctively wrapped around your waist, holding you as you placed a gentle peck on his maws, leaving him whining for more. "You can't do that to me, I want more."

"Too bad. It's my birthday, babe and I can do whatever I want," Tongue swiping across his lips, he hummed and tightened his hold for a split second, lowering himself next to your ear.

"It might be your birthday but you're _my_ gift."


	46. 〄ɴᴊᴍ〄 - Sick (F)

MC: I'm sorry babe

MC: can't come over today

MC: I somehow contracted the fucking lurgy and I'm currently dying Xx

MC: Can we reschedule?

Jaem: :( ur sick?

Jaem: and yh ofc

Jaem: The dreamies will be sad but they'll live

MC: ^^ yeah sucks too, made food for you all yesterday night but guess I'll shove it in the fridge

Jaem: …. U made food?

Jaem: Look at that! I'm coming over

MC: ;;; u better be joking

Jaem: Suddenly I can't read

Jaem: See u in a bit, angel

MC: Jae?

MC: Jaemin I swear.

MC: Na Jaemin don't

Jaem: Last read at 13:42

MC: Bitch….

Changing out of his pajamas and into some more suitable outdoor attire, Jaemin was just about to leave the house when a voice spoke up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" Jisung asked, rubbing his eyes having only just woken up after his long night of staying up to game with Jeno and Donghyuck.

"I'm going to visit (y/n)," Waking up immediately, Jisung rushed over.

"I thought they were coming over?" He asked, head tilting in confusion and slight disappointment. All of his friends loved having you over since you would do nothing but entertain them and make them feel welcome. "Has something happened, Hyung?"

Jaemin waved away the boy's worries quickly. "No, they're just a little ill. I'm going over because I still want to have that date," Jisung stared at him before shrugging. If Jaemin wanted to catch whatever you were down with, that was none of his business. With a soft 'bye', Jisung walked away and Jaemin left the house, rushing over to your home as fast as he could.

〄ɴᴊᴍ〄ɴᴊᴍ〄ɴᴊᴍ〄ɴᴊᴍ〄ɴᴊᴍ〄ɴᴊᴍ〄ɴᴊᴍ〄

"Honey?" Your place felt odd and empty, especially when you weren't there to greet him when he walked in. On his way over, he had brought some medicine that could help you and painkillers, though he hoped you wouldn't need the latter.

He walked into your bedroom, spotting a lump in the covers and your head peeking out from the top. Unable to see much other than your head and the abundance of tissues that overflowed the bin, Jaemin knew you were well and truly under.

"Are you up?" Voice quiet, he wondered if he should repeat it until he spotted you moving, head lifting every so slightly to look at your boyfriend hovering in the doorway. "I guess that's a yes," He chuckled, sitting on the end of your bed.

"You didn't have to come, you're going to be bored, Minnie. I'm too ill to do anything and I've got a headache," Holding up one finger, he pulled out a packet of paracetamol he had bought, along with a water bottle that had yet to be opened.

"I don't care. I'm your boyfriend so I'm here regardless of your health. Sit up for me, angel, have this," You sent him an unimpressed look but sat up anyway, mumbling a 'thank you' as you downed both the water and the tablet.

Now that he could get a closer look at you, you were a mess. Your hair was messy and you looked sickly, the bags under your eyes unflattering and your movements sluggish. Yet, he still thought you were the most beautiful person in the world.

Seeing him staring at you, you managed an eye roll and soft laugh. "What? Am I looking extra pretty today?"

Jaemin's grin was wide and playful, his body enveloping yours within a split second as he lunged and threw you back down into the mattress while he nuzzled into your neck. "You're always pretty."

You scoffed, trying to shove him away as he pulled you closer and enveloped you in comforting warmth. "Stop that, you're going to get ill too."

"No I won't," came his rebuttal, eyes closing as he sighed into your skin, placing kitten kisses to your warm skin, "There's no better medicine than my hugs."

"You're so lucky I don't have the energy to kick you out of my bed," Laughter vibrated through your skin, making you bristle a little.

"What if I make you soup? Will you still kick me then?"

Silence fell for a few moments and he knew he had you cornered. You loved his soup and always begged for seconds. With a pout, you grunted and poked his side.

"Stop bullying a sick person."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a suck my dick," He hummed, more than pleased knowing he had weakened you.

"Maybe when you're better," Jaemin's brows raised, smirk felt against your neck as he tightened his hold, "or I could do it now?"

You sighed, knowing your boyfriend was going to make this entire recovery both annoying and quick. "Grease bag."

"You love it really."


	47. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Beautiful (F)

"What are you doing?" You asked, staring at your girlfriend as she flopped onto the sofa, covering every inch of the furniture piece and preventing you from sitting on it. "Can you move a little, please?"

Her body was slow to comply, eyes slowly dragging towards you and smothering you in it's smouldering gaze. Yoonji had a way of appearance sultry with barely any effort and it was a gigantic pain in your arse. 

"Yoonji, babe, a little faster," Like the devil she was, she only slowed down and moved her leg ever so slightly.

You poked her side, shoving her legs off yourself and laying down on her chest, facing the TV that was playing a game show featuring some popular idols. Her arm rested on your back, rising from her side as you head lay on her breasts, her soft vanilla scent intoxicating and calming all at once. 

"Do you like them?" She asked, the vibrations of her voice running through your and making you sigh. "The idols, I mean?"

Fingers played with your hair, nails on your scalp as her other hand slipped under your shirt and traced patterns onto your skin. "I don't have any opinion on them, I don't know them well enough. What about you?"

"I'm envious but also not at the same time. They get to live out their dreams, but they're only as good as what their company lets them be."

You nodded, fingers pressing into her soft cheeks, the sheer lip gloss on her lips catching onto the skin of your hand and smearing - her soft tut alterted you to this and you apologised.

"Sorry," Yoonji didn't reply, instead lifting your head and making unwavering eye contact. It was hard not to look away from her consuming stare, every inch of your being under her command. Flecks of brown and gold decorated the iris of her sharp eyes, drawing you in just as much as the day you had first seen her under the sycamore tree in the park. Although it had taken much courage to approach her, you never regretted it. 

"Give me a kiss."

Laughing lightly, you obliged and gave her a soft peck, her plush lips melding with yours and you sighed, her breath mingling with yours as she smiled: beautiful and gummy.

"I think idols are brave. They gave up everything to have their career, but sometimes their sacrifices don't work out," Yoonji nodded, licking her lips and letting her head fall back onto the cushion. 

"Were you brave?" She asked, watching the idols play a guessing game. There were shouts and laughter. 

"With what?"

"When you approached me? You looked ready to faint."

"You already know the answer."

"I want to hear it again," Your looking was withering, yet Yoonji refused to back down. She always loved hearing of how you overcame yor fears to talk to the intimidating woman that you slowly fell in love with. 

"Yes I was, I was terrified because you were so beautiful and so elegant. I thought 'she's going to be annoyed if I speak to her'."

"You still did."

"I still did," You confirmed, your smile tickling the skin of her neck, "I just couldn't let the most stunning woman I'd ever seen walk away from me without even a hi. So I overcome my fears and got what I wanted."

Though you couldn't see Yoonji's smile, you could feel it pressing against your hair, feel her happiness in the way her arms constricted and her sigh was full of joy.

"Like the idols?"

"Like the idols."


	48. 〄ʟʏʏ〄 - Boss (F/P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics during speech is german

"Hey, Yangyangie, do you want to do something?" Yangyang's head perked up, his position from in front of the TV swapping to one where he was directly facing you. 

Of course he was always up for whatever.

"What is it?" 

Your smile turned evil and he knew he was going to have fun with whatever you had up your sleeve. "So, you know how you and I are the only ones that speak german?"

"Ye- Wait what?!" He shouted ludicrously, absolutely gobsmacked that you had never thought to tell him that piece of information about you. "You can speak german!?" 

"Yes, you didn't know?" You stared at him like he was the stupid one and he could only roll his eyes, leaning up on his elbow to look closer at you. "Anyway, let's play a prank on the rest of the members. It's harmless but it'll trip them up."

Not even needing a word more to convince him, he nodded and grinned. 

"Let's pretend to chat shit about them, watch them squirm. None of them understand either."

"Yes boss, sounds great! When do we start?"

"Right now, soldier!"

Grabbing his hand outstretched hand, you both shook on it. This was going to be entertaining indeed.

〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄

Yangyang sat on the kitchen counter, overlooking both you as you made some cereal (who cared if it was 4 in the afternoon?) and the other members who sat in the living room, unaware of their scheme.

The first unfortunate soul to be the victim of your prank was none of than the resident giant, Johnny. He walked in, hair messy and shorts hiked up his thighs, clearly only having just woken up from a nap. Johnny made his way over to the cupboard, intending to get a snack.

" _Do you think Johnny knows that there's nothing left? Jungwoo and Xuxi ate everything,"_ Purposely dropping his name, it took everything within you not to laugh as he whipped his head around, frowning as he heard his name.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked, to which you shook your head, spooning some cereal into your mouth. 

" _He just woke up, I don't think he's noticed that there's nothing there. Keep looking at him and talking,"_ Yangyang, ever the trickster, stared at Johnny with wide eyes and grin, freaking the poor man out. 

Slowly and awkward, Johnny closed the cabinet without getting anything and gave them both a quick glance before walking away. For a split second, it was silent before giggling erupted from both of them.

"Oh my god, did you see how awkward he was? I'm going to piss myself," Yangyang held his stomach while you looked behind him, scanning the others. 

"You better hold your wee, Yang, we have some more people we need to bother," Pointing to the door that just opened, you set your eyes on Mark. "Like him."

And like the annoying duo you were, you scampered into the living room intent on causing more havoc.

〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄ʟʏʏ〄

Getting Mark cornered was easy, he was docile like a lamb and was unaware that he had two idiots sat on either side of him. Your cereal lay on your lap while Yangyang smothered him, arm wrapped around his shoulder.

" _Do you think he can understand what we're saying now? He's Mr worldwide, all units_ ," You asked, not even looking away from the TV.

" _Nah, he's looking at you lost right now. He's the 8th member of Wayv, he just needs to get his Chinese citizenship and they'll send him over_ ," You laughed, ignoring Mark's look of confusion, " _Look him in the eye and ask him if he agrees."_

"Isn't that right, Mark?" Gaze unwavering and steady, you only just managed to ignore Yangyang's shit eating smirk. 

"Um, I don't understand what you're saying."

"We said _you're the 8th member of wayv, aren't you_?" Mark, bless his soul, nodded and excused himself a second later, rushing away into his room.

Then, from the corner of the room, Doyoung stared at you both. You were both fucking about and he knew it. Though, he had to know by now that he would be next.

" _Hey, Doyoung is looking at_ _us_ ," You informed and Yangyang snapped his head towards the elder in a snappy manner, holding intense eye contact. " _Huh, his hair looks nice today. Look at him and whisper._ "

Yangyang's lips brushed your ear, a purposely cheeky smile on your lips as you continued to eat your food. " _Have you heard about the rumour going around where he's going to go on law of the jungle_?"

Doyoung's lips pursed, glaring holes into both of your heads as you continued talking. " _Him? I think I'll piss myself instead. Kim Dongyoung? The guy who has a fucking mini fridge? On law of the jungle_?" 

Finally, after a few minutes of badly concealed glances, he finally snapped, standing up and pinning you both with an accusatory look. 

"Do you have something you need to say?"

"What do you mean, Hyung?" You were so thankful Yangyang was a seasoned actor and pisstaker. "We're not talking about you."

"Yeah," You butted in, "You don't need get your knickers in a twist."

Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head and walked out, muttering about how he was so unlucky to live with and know such idiots. He really wasn't wrong. 

"Well boss, I think our mission went well."

"You know what, Soldier? I think so too."


	49. 〄ʟᴍᴋ〄 - Home (F)

"Is something wrong? You've been a little down this week," Sitting down beside Mark on the sofa, your arm went around his shoulder, head leaning on his as you looked down at his phone.

He only shrugged, staring at the messages he had exchanged with his mum. The last time they'd had a conversation was a week ago, with Mark confessing he felt homesick. 

"I just miss home, I can't go and visit whenever we get a few days off like everyone else," You nodded, understanding where he was coming from. 

It was hard to be away from your home for so long, especially when you barely had any choice in the matter. It took too long to travel to Canada for him to be able to get away for the weekend, that fact alone made your heart ache for your boyfriend. 

"Oh baby, you'll see your mum soon," Mark's chuckle was humourless, his phone switching off and his sad reflection stared back at him mockingly. 

"I doubt that but thank you," He got up, dropping his phone on the coffee table, unable to look at it anymore, "I think I'm going to take a nap. Could you wake me up in three hours, please?" 

You nodded, smiling for his sake. "Sure, sleep well." 

He disappeared into the bedroom and you waited until you heard the the door close before taking his phone and unlocking it using your fingerprint. You were someone on a mission and that mission was simple. 

With one quick forward of his mother's number to your own phone, you were ready to start your quest.

〄ʟᴍᴋ〄ʟᴍᴋ〄ʟᴍᴋ〄ʟᴍᴋ〄ʟᴍᴋ〄ʟᴍᴋ〄ʟᴍᴋ〄

"Hey Mark, that's good enough for today. You should go home now," Johnny said and he blinked up at elder man, confusion written all over his face. 

"Why? Are you going home too?" A large hand landed on his head, patting his hair gently. 

"We will soon, but you should go now," Mark, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, nodded and scrambled to get his things together, waving a goodbye to the other members in the studio who watched him with fond looks and smiles. 

His figure disappeared beyond the doors and they sighed. 

"Does he know how lucky he is?" Yuta asked, in the middle of taking a swig of his water bottle, "even I wouldn't have the balls to beg the CEO like that. He better marry them or I will."

Laughter came from all around him, mumbles of agreement also heard as they envied the younger man. Not everyone had a partner so willing to go to such lengths for them.

Mark would realise when he got home, arriving to the dorm already being unlocked despite everyone else being at practise. "Hello?" He called out, a little sceptical. 

They never left the doors open, not unless they were inside or were expecting other members to walk in and out. 

"Oh! You're finally back, come here, Mark," You popped out from the bedroom, scaring the shit out of him and making him jump ten meters into the air. 

"Babe? What are you doing here?" You shook your head at him before rushing forward, grabbing his wrists. "What's going on?" 

The door to his shared room and he was even more confused to see that his suitcase was laid out on the bed, as well as his passport. 

"I did most of your packing for you, but I left one suitcase just for other items you might want to take with you."

"Take with me? What are you talking about?"

You slowly opened your own passport, showing him the visa that was scheduled to last a month and his jaw dropped, eyes beginning to water as he stared.

"You- what?" 

"We're going to Vancouver, baby. You're going home," Suddenly, everything made much more sense. The way you had been sneaking around for a while and asking when his promotions ended, as well as his Hyung's letting him go early. It all came together. 

Mark sniffled, overcome with so many emotions that he could barely decipher them. However, the most prominent one was gratitude, he was so thankful he had someone like you.

You noticed his lack of movement, looking at him again and pausing at his brimming waterline. "Mark, please don't cry."

"Thank you, I- I don't know how you did it but thank you so much. I love you, I really do," Laughing, you pressed a kiss to his cheek and pulled his hand. 

"I love you too," His nose scrunched as you brushed away the tears in his eyes, "but we really need to hurry. The flight is in two hours and the taxi is coming in 15 minutes."

"Fu- are you joking me?"


	50. ❀ᴋʏᴄ❀ - Shoe (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jinho of Pentagon hitting a Sua of Dreamcatcher with a shoe

"Yes, go HYUNG!" Yuchan was screaming, as one would at such an event like ISAC, encouraging and mildly threatening cheers, "I know you can do it! You better win!"

If anyone was looking, they would have shook their head and moved on, ignoring the loud and excitable young man as he yelled at Junhee who was only trying to stretch and warm up for his event. 

"Chan, the event hasn't even started, why are you yelling?" Junhee asked, shaking his head as the maknae shrugged.

"I want to yell. That's what you do here, yell."

"He's got the spirit," Sehyoon commented, a lazy smirk on his face as he lay with his back on the ground, thoroughly bored by the lack of anything entertaining going on. "You better win."

"Of course I will. When have I ever lost?" Junhee's confident statement was met with synchronised eye rolls and groans, the members turning away from the leader to cringe to themselves. 

They continued to laze around and yell, Yuchan waiting for Junhee to finally go. "Do you guys want to see something?"

"What?" Byeongkwan sat up.

With a shit eating smile on his face, he began to do the shoot dance, Byeongkwan laughing and getting up to join him. However, unfortunately for him, his shoe was loose and as he raised his leg to do the dance - it flew off and sailed through the air. 

All A.C.E could do was watch, watch as it sailed through the air and towards a group that they hardly knew until it finally landed; right onto someone's face. 

"Oh shit," Yuchan cursed, ignoring the laughter around him from the other members who watched on with mixed expressions of horror and gut bursting amusement. 

You turned around, rubbing your nose as your group members looked around for who had kicked their shoe into your face.

"Go apologise!" Junhee tutted and he was quick to stumble over, the one shoe still on his foot making him nearly trip. God, he really wished the ground would swallow him up. 

"I'm so sorry!" Bow bone straight and apology heavy in his tone, you stared at him as he bowed repeatedly. "I really didn't mean to hit you, my shoe just flew off while I was dancing." 

"It's okay, I'm just glad you said sorry," You squinted, trying to look at his name, "Yuchan."

He blinked upon hearing his name, eyes wide and rounded. You slowly bent down, picking up his shoe and handing it to him. 

"It really isn't okay. Please, let me buy you a pain relief patch after this."

"You don't have to, I'm fine," He frowned, shoe still in his hands as he looked at your nose. "If you really want to help, you can do one thing."

At this, Yuchan looked at you expectantly, ready to get on his knees and grovel if need be. He felt miserable that he has hit someone because of his own stupidity, let alone such a beautiful person like you. "What can I do?"

"Give me your number," His jaw hung open as his brain malfunctioned. Did you, the person he just smacked in the face with a shoe and also happened to be stunning, ask for his number?

"I uh-"

"It's okay if not," You smiled and he felt his braincells fry, he hoped no choice were watching and laughing at him. 

"No! I mean- yeah. You can have my number and again, I'm sorry."

You hummed, patting his arm gently. "At least it was the shoe of someone cute hitting me."


	51. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Wedding (A/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is implied female

Your feet were heavy, shoes feeling like lead as you walked ever so slowly down the aisle. You hated how uncomfortable the dress was, the lace hindering your movements and inhibiting you greatly. All you wished to do was rip it right off.

Hundreds of eyes were on you, a cold sweat breaking down your back as you finally arrived in front of the man you were supposed to marry.

The thought that should have made you giddy with joy now only made your stomach turn, your spit like glue and holding your throat closed. The pure white dress that hung on your hips was stained with the deep red of your sadness. 

He smiled at you, clearly trying to ease your nerves but it only worsened them. You exhaled, trying to calm yourself down. It was cold feet you told yourself, you're just being silly because you're scared of commitment.

It worked a little, your hackles not quite so raised as it had been previously and your shoulders slouching a little more. 

He looked as handsome as ever, eyes shining with admiration and you tried your hardest to reciprocate - your smile was instead tight lipped. Honestly, you just wanted this entire thing to be over.

You never did like the whole big crowd and ceremony thing. 

Eyes scanning over the crowd, you looked over each and every one of the rows, trying to find the one person who you were actually were bothered about. Everyone else was either decided by him or invited because of obligation. 

"-or forever hold your peace," You exhaled, pupils shaking as the crowd was silent, looking expectantly at both of you.

Then, you saw it, saw _her_ rather _._

Her eyes were as piercing as ever, looking you dead in the eyes before she stood up, walking out of the building without a single glance back. 

You shouldn't have cared and you most certainly shouldn't have done what you did next. 

"You may n-"

"No!" Everyone stared at you and you could feel embarrasment flood through you, "I- I can't."

Murmurs broke out but you couldn't have cared less. 

"Sweetheart?" He spoke, confused and you felt your heart ache in sympathy. He should have never gotten caught up in this. 

"I'm sorry, I really am but my- I," You began to back away, "I can't marry you. You'll find someone and it's- it's not me, I'm in love with Yoonji."

Scandalised gasps filled the area, people deathly silent otherwise as they tried to figure out if this was real. 

Instead of looking angry, he only looked deafeated, biting his lip with tears readily building in his eyes. 

"I- I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, mouthing only one word: go.

And you did, running with speed that shouldn't have been possible in your attire as you rushed to find the love of your life - leaving behind what should have been your perfect happily ever after for the life you truly wanted - a life with Yoonji. 


	52. ❀ʟᴅʜ❀ - Small (M/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

His hands held your hips tightly, his grin borderline evil as he slowly stopped moving. "Tell me how good it is," Donghun drawled, refusing to move even an inch.

"It's so good, Donghun please," You could only whine, begging for mercy as he slowly began to rock himself into your entrance, his cock slowly dragging against your walls and driving you crazy. 

"Do you like it like this?" His thrust was harsh, calculated as your stomach bulged, the faintest outline of his length visible through the skin. "Is that enough for you, baby?"

God, he would never be able to fully express how much it turned him on to see you beneath him, so small and malleable under his hold. His arms moved upon your forearm, holding them tightly and pinning you into the bed, only further minimising you.

"Can you feel my cock inside you? It barely fits, you're so fucking tight," Sweat dripped down the sides of his face, your soft mewls of his name making him swallow hard. "Want me to go harder?"

"Please! Want your all," Thoughyour sentences were barely coherant, he obliged nonethless and increased his speed. However, he couldn't stop his wandering hand, tracing over the bulge before pressing down - groaning in sync with you as you keened loudly.

"I'm gonna split you in half if you keep doing that," He hissed, barely seeing you mischievous smile as you tightened around him. "Oh, you're in for it now."


	53. ❀ᴋʏᴄ❀ - Partner (F/T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunger games AU, contains mentions of blood and death

If anyone had asked you how you ended up here, fighting for your life among a dozen other contracts, you would have shrugged and told them their guess was as good as yours. 

It hadn't really occurred to you that it was real, that you were here fighting for on some kind of sick, televised programme. Really it still felt like a dream.

You were slowly in moving, keeping an eye out for anyone that was around. In the game, you had no one to trust. A small knife was held in your hand, your grip tight enough to leave imprints as you bolted, trying to find shelter from the sun. 

Jumping across stones and avoiding any things that made sounds, you were just about to cross over into a more suitable area when you heard the whistling of an arrow and the rush of footsteps. 

"Fuck," You took off, not bothering to look behind you as you weaved in and out of the trees, praying that no arrow would hit you if you moved fast enough. Unfortunately, you were too optimistic and it struck you in the leg - the heel to be exact.

Tumbling to the floor, you prayed to whatever god you could and attempted to get back up, though thwarted by the inability to put any weight on your foot.

You could hear them approaching, your eyes screwed shut as you hoped they were merciful enough to kill you quickly. Heart thundering in your ears, you could barely make out the sound of them moving before a crash vibrated the ground and a scream filled the air followed by a deafening silence. 

A hand brushed over you and you tensed, feeling fingers reach your neck to test your pulse. "You're alive. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Something about their voice made you trust them, eyes opening to see a young man around your age staring at you. His visage was kind, youthful in a beautiful way. Chocolate brown hues looked you over, his hand extended.

"...You really won't try to kill me?" He nodded and you felt compelled to believe him. An odd kind of innocent air surrounded him, confusing you.

"I'm Yuchan," Helping you sit up, he smiled and if you hadn't already been panting from your injury, the breath would have left your lungs. "I've been wanting to kill him for a while, I'm sorry you were hurt."

Glancing to your left, the body of your attacker lay bleeding out, his eyes wide and glassy. You looked away. 

"I- it's okay."

"What's your name?"

"(y/n)."

"Well (y/n)," Yuchan grinned again, "would you like to be partners?"


	54. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Envy (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is implied female

The day was nice, warm with the barest hint of a breeze that, when it hit you, felt like a slice of heaven itself. 

However the true piece of heaven was sat in front of you, her smile gentle as she slowly sipped her coffee. 

"Yoonji, I don't understand why you don't put in any sugar or cream, it tastes horrible," She shrugged, taking another sip just to spite you. It worked, your grimace prominent on your visage as you watched her gulp the tar blank liquid with gusto. "Disgusting."

"Delicious."

The sun reflected off of her raven hair, the glossy strands looking like jewels. A few seconds passed where she continued to look the picture of elegance until her brow twitched, smile buffering slightly. 

Really, you would have laughed if you had any less self control. It always was fun seeing Yoonji lose her upheld composure.

"Want some sugar now?"

"…Maybe."

You laughed, patting her hand and shaking your head. "I'll go get it for you, wait here baby," You said despite knowing the fact that she was far too lazy to move.

Bell overhead ringing as you entered the café, you were directed by the kind waiter to the table full of extras. Grabbing a packet of sugar, and with more thought some cream, you turned around and the smile you had on your face fell. 

Through the window you could see Yoonji, still in her naturally beautiful state, but that wasn't what was bothering you. No, it was the man that slowly sat down in your seat, his smile wide as he spoke with her and reached out for her hand. 

Of course, you weren't one to get jealous easily but you couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Yoonji got a lot of stares, her hard expression and stunning features attracting attention wherever she went. It also lead to a lot of people hitting on her and assuming you were friends because you were both girls. You had to blame the heteronormativity.

Quickly, you rushed past the door and set the sugar down in front of her. "Here you are, baby," You said, staring down the man that looked at you both with slightly squinted eyes. "Are you a friend of my girlfriend?"

At this, his eyes widened and he shot out of his seat, spluttering. "Girlfriend? Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were just friends." His bow was bone straight, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. "Really, I'm sorry. I'll- I'll just be going."

He scurried off and you rightfully claimed your seat, a smug smile on your lips while Yoonji scoffed.

"Careful, you're turning green," She pouted, unable to hide the fondness in her gaze. 

"Careful, you're turning heads. You're my girlfriend, not theirs."

Yoonji hummed, lacing her fingers with yours. "Never knew you could be so jealous."

"Only for you."

"Only for me."


	55. ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ - Love (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is implied female

“Yoonji-ah,” Her head turned towards the sound of her name, styled black fringe fallingngently over her eyes as she spotted her brother walking in, the door closing behind him, “You look nice.”

In any other situation she would have laughed, swatted at him and told him to stop blabbering whatever shit he came to his mind, however this was not any other situation. Right now she was sat infront of her mirror, her tux suited and tailored to perfection with a delicate blue rose planted in the chest pocket.

“Thanks,” Exhaling quietly, the room fell into silence and she swallowed thickly, fingers tapping on her thighs out of nervous habit, “is (y/n) ready?”

“About that...”

Yoongi’s expression turned slightly tentative, a change Yoonji noticed very quickly. 

“What? Is something wrong?” She stood up, her furrowed brows giving away her concern. Yoongi held up his hands, shaking his head with a slight reassuring smile; it didn’t do very much.

“Not whatever you’re thinking but I think you should go see her,” He shoved his hands into his pockets, the pretty light blue of his trousers and suit contrasting with the black door that was behind him, “she’s getting a little nervous and talking to you will calm her down.”

“But you’re not supposed to see the bride. Haven’t you heard of tradition?” Yoonji said and he scoffed, unable to hold back the following laugh.

“Since when do you give a fuck about tradition?”

“You’re right, lead the way.”

༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ᴍʏᴊ༄ᴍʏᴊ

You, to put it very briefly, were a mess. 

Your heart was speeding, hands trembling as you poked and picked at the dress you wore, anxiety written all over your features. “Oh my god, I’m gonna be sick,” you whispered, the background sound of someone running out of the room barely reaching your ears.

“No you won’t, just breathe in,” Kihyun spoke, trying his hardest to get you to calm down despite the fact taht you were very much psyching yourself out and only working yourself up more. “You’re okay, you’re going to walk down that aisle and marry the love of your life.”

“Yeah, I will,” The faux confidence he instilled you with worked for approximately half a second before you buried your face in your hands. “No I won’t! I don’t know if I can do it, Kihyun-”

“Do you not want to marry me?” A voice cut through the air and you looked up, peeking through your fingers, “Baby, are you alright?”

Kihyun ran out of the room, heaving a sigh of relief and closing the door behind him to leave you both alone. 

“Yeah I’m just...” You sighed, shuffling up on the chair so you could turn away from her, “I think I’m getting cold feet, yoonie. I love you, I really do but,” Instead of finishing your sentence, you reached out for her. Thankfully, she fullfilled your wordless request and came closer, leaning down to cup your face in her hands.

“We can cancel it, you don’t have to do it today,” There was nothing but sincerity in her gaze, the willingness to accomodate for you making your heart expand three sizes, “I don’t mind waiting for you.”

“Yoonji...”

“We will always be together, with a ring or not and I love you all the same. You’re my wife legally anyway, I don’t care about this ceremony enough to force you to do anything,” You closed your eyes, tears threatening to spill over and ruin the makeup that had been painstakingly applied. 

God, you loved her so much.

“No, I’m okay. Everyone’s out there for us. I was just nervous,” Yoonji’s thumbs brushed over your cheeks and you smiled, calmness washing over you. Of course you wanted to marry her. “You’ve calmed me down, thank you,” Standing up, you blinked away the nerves and pushed her out of the room with soft laughter and a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Now go! You can’t see the bride, remember?”

“Since when have you cared about that?”

“Since now! Go!” The door shut and she could hear your soft giggling as Kihyun walked in afterwards, his head dipping gratefully.

The deja vu was strong but she couldn’t have cared less, following Yoongi back with her own silly grin on her face. She was going to marry the love of her life and she couldn’t have been happier.


	56. ✮ʏᴋʜ & ᴍʏɢ✮ - Yoonji (F/M)

“C'mon, Yoongs, it’ll be fun,” You encouraged your frowing boyfriend, amusement clear in your gaze as you watched him throw his tantrum. “It’s just a wig, you don’t need to cry over it.”

“Don’t be such a baby, you’ve worn one before for your run episode,” Kihyun pointed out, failing to hide his smug smile (though he wasn’t trying very hard to hide it in the first place).

Yoongi huffed again, trying to hide his face from both of his irritatingly persistent partners. Why they wanted to see him in that get up again earlier beyond him. “Why do you even want me to dress up like that anyway?”

His narrowed eyes darted between the both of you, lips drawn into a straight line and his arms crossed. His tactic of intimidation was piss poor and Kihyun couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“Because,” You said, “I miss Yoonji. She went to war and hasn’t come back.”

The look on his face was priceless, completely dumbfounded at your absurd reason.

“What?”

“I. Miss. Yoonji,” You reiterated though you might as well have said nothing because he still looked at confused as ever, “I wanted you to dress up like her again but you really don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Kihyun’s arm wrapped around you, sitting you down on the sofa beside him while his head rested on your shoulder. “You look great as Yoonji, you’re so cute and you look even cuter like that.”

His resolve was crumbling, turning to dust right that very second as he watched you both plead with doe eyes. Seconds filled with nothing but staring went by until he sighed, shaking his head “Okay, you guys win.”

“Yoongi, you don’t need to. We were only joking,” He knew they were but he also knew that they were also a little bit serious. If all they needed to be happy was for him to put on a wig and some lipstick, he would happily do so - though not without a little bit of complaining.

“Yeah yeah,” He waved them away, getting up from his seat and walking out of the room, leaving two very confused people behind.

✮ʏᴋʜ & ᴍʏɢ✮ʏᴋʜ & ᴍʏɢ✮ʏᴋʜ & ᴍʏɢ✮

“Ki? How’s this…?” Voice trailing off a little, Kihyun turned around from his position in the sofa and his eyes widened almost comically.

Yoongi, like the stubborn man he was, regused to half arse something when he knew he could use it to his advantage. A perfectly braided and groomed wig laid neatly on his head, lips covered in a flsttering rouge colour and eyes dark with winged linger. However, the icing on the cake had to be his attire; a pastel blue dress that reached just above his thighs, the hem of it decorated in swirling black patterns.

“Oh,” Kihyun said, completely speechless as he bit his bottom lip, “you look hot.”

He snorted. “Thanks.”

“Did (y/n) help you with that?” Shuffling up, Kihyun mimed for him to move closer, eyeing him up and down before grinning broadly, a glint clear in his eyes. “They’re going to love it.”

“I’m going to love what?” You asked, walking into the room as though you had just been summoned. Your eyes roamed around the room before landing in a pair of smouldering feline hues. “Ah…”

“Surprise,” Yoongi said a little shyly, nervous smile playing on his lips and hands fiddling with the hem of his skirt. “Do you like it?” You were 90% of the reason why he had decided to wear all this anyway.

He looked stunning, your mouth agape as you looked him over. Yoongi was normally extremely pretty his delicate features, but now? He just blown everything out of the water. You did have a crush on Yoongi’s character for a reason and that reason was staring you in the face.

“Wow,” Was all you could manage, lips curling into a delighted smile as you raced to him. “You really didn’t need to, Yoongs.”

“I wanted to,” He replied, only to be tugged back into a hard chest with arms wrapping around his waist and shoulders. “What are you doing?”

A low voice rumbled beside his ear, the hair on the back of his neck standing up at both the tone and your darkening gaze. “How about you sit back and enjoy it instead, baby?”

“I wonder how much that lipstick stains, Yoonji.”

Now he couldn’t say he regretted dressing up at all.


	57. 〄ᴋᴊᴡ〄 - Whine (M)

"Jungwoo, baby, stop whining," He continued his antics, lips forming a pout and eyes wide and doe like as he watched for your reaction. Unfortunately for him however. You gave none other than a quick side glance. 

"Please? I promise I'll be good," The pink jumper that was currently drowning him was working in his favour, the sweater paws only adding to his cuteness as he placed his head on his palms. "Pleaseee~."

Sighing, you put your phone down and sat up, regarding your boyfriend with an almost tired look. "Jungwoo..." You said, warning clear in your voice. This was his last chance to back out. 

"I really want you, won't you help me?" Using the cutest voice he could muster, you knew you had already lost and you could only shake your head as you sat up. 

A small smirk danced on your lips, thought it was wiped off as quickly as it appeared as you beckoned him closer with two fingers. "C'mon, don't be silly now."

Almost tripping over himself in his excitement, he shuffled over and made himself scarce. "Sit," he did so happy, straddling your thigh as you held onto his slim hips. "Tell me when you're going to come."

"Okay," Biting his lips, the flesh slowly staining itself a deep red from his constant chewing. "Can I move?" 

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Slowly, his hips rocked against your leg and his face scrunched up, hands reaching out to grasp your shoulders as he moved back and forth slowly. The front of his shorts glid nicely against your jeans, the pleasure slowly growing more and more intense as his movements quickened. 

Your hands moved, slipping under the warm material of his jumper and making contact with his supple skin, the toned flesh pleasing to the touch. You almost laughed when you brushed against a ticklish spot and he shot you a slightly annoyed look.

"You can move faster than that," Heeding your words, he began to speed up, now panting as his hardening cock ground against your thigh, delicious friction sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. While he would have preferred to be inside you, he knew he would be pushing his luck with anything more. "Let me do it. You're moving like you haven't eaten in days."

Frowning at your comment, his mouth opened to whine but instead his words were jumbled and replaced with a low moan. Fingers dug into his hips, pulling him forcefully along as muscles tensed under his length, only further stimulating him as he stuttered. 

"You like that?" Jungwoo could only muster up a pathetic nod, already worked from before and now you were treating him like a doll, moving him how you saw fit against your rigid leg muscles. 

"I'm gonna-" You shook your head, cutting him off with a press of your lips against his, now moving along with him with one hand pressing lightly against the bulge in his shorts. 

"Hold it," Despite pulling a face, he obliged and staved off his release, incessantly pressing kisses to your lips instead to distract himself. Straining against his shorts, the coil in his abdomen tightened until he could no longer hold it back, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came. Sparks of overstimulation travelled up his spine and he hugged, pulling you close to him out of instinct. 

"Mm, thank you," Jungwoo mumbled, nuzzling into your neck as you laughed, arms looping around him. 

"You're lucky I find you so adorable, otherwise I'd have to punish you for not listening to me," Though you said it humourously, he knew you were serious.

Unbeknownst to you though, was that he had planned the entire thing. Next time, he vowed to succeed in his mission.


	58. 〄ɴʏᴛ〄 - Pillow (S)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

Yuta was, for lack of a better phrase, needy out of his mind. He had been for a while now and despite trying his hardest to get rid of his 'little problem', nothing had helped. 

Huffing lightly, the sheets sticking to his sweaty, shirtless back, he picked up his phone and headed over to your chat. 

Yuta: Baby

Yuta: Can't you come home? :(

Yuta: I need you

Yuta: Sigh.. You're not even looking at the messages.

He knew he was being a little selfish but his lust clouding his mind prevented him from caring. If he was suffering by himself, then maybe he should spread some of that grief to you. (That logic made little to no sense to anyone but him.)

A plan formed in his mind, grin growing until it threatened to split his cheeks. Placing his phone down quickly, he sat up and shufflee back against the headboard, situating his body amongst the pillows and making himself comfortable. 

Then he propped up his phone against a book, pressing record and leaning back. Hunching over cheekily, and wordlessly, he waved to the camera and blew a kiss - and innocent start to something that was anything but. 

Nothing was really in frame apart from his lower half, his hard length prominent even in the low light. He decided that he wouldn't speak and would instead to try do his own version of an asmr - whether or not he succeeded was up for you to decide. 

Geabbing a bottle of lube, he slowly and languidly poured it over the head of his cock, letting it run down to the base before wrapping his hand around it. His jerks were controlled, breathing light as he stroked himself. 

Drops of precome slid down the side, soon used as extra lube before he let go. His dick slapped against his tummy, though his attention was more focused on his new object of interest.

Your pillow. 

Grabbing it eagerly, the faint scent of your shampoo only made him harder, his groan soft as he lay on his side, placing it between his legs and against him.

He started off lightly, rutting slowly against the fabric and deciding a pace before speeding up, more power put into his thrusts as his pants increased in volume. 

It felt amazing, Yuta was drunk off pleasure as he huffed, cock sliding lewdly over it. He looked more like a bitch in heat than he did a composed human being. 

Your scent surrounded him, his senses dulled as lust rendered him stupid, hips moving furiously.

He knew it was beyond dirty but it felt so good to have the slightly rough material of the pillow case rubbing against his aching cock. 

Clutching the pillow tightly, he ground harder and sweat glistened on his neck as he threw his head back, white decorating his vision as ribbons of come stained the case. Throughout his orgasm he continued to move his hips until he was spent, sighing out in relief as he loosened his hold. 

Hand outstretched, he ended the video and smirked happily to himself as he sent it. 

Hopefully you would focus on the video and not the fact that he had ruined your pillow. 


End file.
